What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?
by Edna Baudelaire
Summary: Normal fairy tales don't have blind mutant bird kids...until now. IggyxOC. What happens when Iggy gets separated from the flock and meets a new "friend"? Humorous Romance fic. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter One

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter One

Iggy's POV

"Red wire," I demanded, my outstretched hand waiting impatiently. Gazzy uttered a small sigh of irritation, but I could hear the smile in it. He hastily placed the red wire in my palm. It had a smooth, hard feeling, like that of fire. I confirmed it was red and Gazzy was not messing with me. I set to work on our current explosive; my hands moving in warp speed.

"Blue wire."

"Screwdriver."

"Screw."

"Coke."

The warm liquid coated my throat, leaving a slick, sweet taste behind. I quickly downed the beverage and continued to create a masterpiece. I could feel my smile practically jump off of my face. This baby was going to be massive.

"Wrong," Gazzy said.

I frowned. "What?"

"You put the blue wire where the yellow wire should be," Gazzy concluded.

I quickly ran my hands along the death machine, confused. "This is definitely yellow, Gaz." I held up the wire. It felt bright and cool, like a sunflower or buttercup.

"Dude, Ig. You're blind. I see it. It's definitely blue. Not yellow. Blue," he corrected.

I furrowed my brow. "But it definitely feels yellow," I argued in a meek voice. "Are you sure?"

"Unless I conveniently turned blind in the past 15 minutes, then you're right. But I haven't. I can still see. I can see the wire is definitely blue, just as I can see the dumb look on your face."

I scowled. Even though I know Gazzy didn't mean it, every word felt like a dagger plunging straight through my heart. He could see. I was blind. I was stupid. I would never _know_. But God damnnit, that wire felt yellow. I _swear_ it did. How could I be wrong? I've never been wrong about the color of something since I developed this power. Maybe I was losing it.

I shrugged and set back to work, my heart aching with want.

Max walked into the room, bringing a cold draft of air with her. She shook the snow out of her hair like a dog, showering me with freezing water. The tiny drops of water were like bullets pounding against my skin. I heard Fang's inconspicuous footsteps not far behind.

"Jesus, Max! How about not getting me wet before my date tonight," Gazzy exclaimed as he wiped the minuscule beads of water off his shirt.

"A date?" The three of us asked in unison.

"Yes," he said quietly, apprehension and humiliation creeping into his small voice. Max and Fang edged closer, their footsteps muffled by the carpet.

"With who?"

Gazzy fidgeted nervously in his seat. I could hear him scraping the bottom of the table with his fingernails, the scraps falling to the floor lightly, something he always did when he was nervous.

"Sarah. We met her at the real school. You know, when we were with Anne?" Gazzy's voice was barely audible, as if he was talking into his hand.

"I don't remember a Sarah…" Max pondered. "I don't know about this-"

"Stop being a fun-sucker, Max. Go have fun on your date, Gazzy," Fang said. Gazzy shouted with glee as he jumped up and fled to his room to get ready. I heard the prominent _thump_ as Max smacked Fang in the arm. I smiled and returned to my work.

"What's that?" Max asked, plopping down beside me. I glanced sideways at her, snorting as I caught myself. Like that would do any good.

"Oh, I don't know. You're the one with the eyesight. What is it?" She punched me on the arm lightly.

"Gee, I'm going to take a stab at this one. Is it yet another one of yours and Gazzy's bombs?" Her fingers made a light sound as they traced along the wires. I smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch. And no, it's not a bomb. It's a bionic toaster." I smiled.

"A bionic toaster. Cool. What does it toast?" Fang asked.

"People. Specifically Erasers and all who are connected to them," I responded, my smile growing broader. Max ruffled my hair. I shied away from her, growling in response. I hastily smoothed it out, returning it to normal. Well, as normal as it could get. There was still that darn cowlick that was just as stubborn as I was…

"Instead of building death machines all day, why don't you find yourself a nice girlfriend? You know, like Gazzy?" Max asked. A blush crept into my cheeks. The boy under 10 can find a date but little old me couldn't. Talk about humiliating.

"Don't worry about me," I stammered. "I got my…bombs." Max put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"You should really keep your eye out for a nice girl-"

"Yeah, I'll keep and _eye_ out for her. Hey, maybe I'll even _look_ in the phone book. Maybe I'll _see_ something." I snorted. "The day I _look_ for a girl is the day I get my sight back."

"Iggy, just because you have a small fault-"

"A small fault?" I practically screamed, my voice cracking at the end. I quickly composed myself. "A _small_ fault? Blindness is not a _small_ fault. It's and even _bigger_ fault when you count in the fact that, maybe, I don't know, _I'm a mutant bird kid_."

"Iggy-" Max started, sorrow dripping from her voice. I immediately recoiled. The last thing I needed was Goddamn sympathy. I hastily stood up and started for the door, desperate for some fresh air, no matter how cold. I brushed past Max just as Fang muttered, "Come on, man."

The anger boiled up inside of me, scorching and painful. I shoved Fang out of the way, just for good measure. But I had forgotten. When the two of them had come in from outside, they were wet with snow.

Wet people+ wood floor= puddle.

Puddle= Iggy slipping.

Iggy slipping= Ow.

I cursed as the floor mercilessly punched me in the face. And believe me, there is nothing more humiliating than getting punched in the face by an inanimate object, let me tell you.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated :D


	2. Chapter Two

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Two

Iggy's POV

Bright and irritating lights shown manifestly on the inside of my eyelids and I prayed desperately for them to smolder away, for the burning sensation to ease. Damn lights. Even blind, they can still burn my irises.

With eyes closed, I ran my fingertips softly on my surroundings, concluding that yes, I was in fact on a bed, and yes, I did in fact pass out from getting punched in the face by the floor. I groaned inwardly, the shame and humiliation creeping into my cheeks. My hand traveled up to my head, where I felt the nasty little bump. It throbbed and pulsed under my feather light touch.

"Don't touch it," A voice commanded. Fang.

I scowled. "It's my head. I can do what I want with it."

"Yes, it is your head. I personally don't care what you do with it. Hell, you can even go smash it into the door repeatedly. Go ahead. But I spent all day on those damn bandages, so the least you could do is let them do there job."

I hissed like a cat. "Rawr. Someone's in a cranky-wanky mood today." He punched my shoulder softly. "Ouch! Way to beat on the cripple, man!"

Fang sighed. "It's Max."

I opened my eyes, the burning sensation increased. I ignored it, training my sights on where I knew Fang was sitting. "What's up with Max?"

"She's getting the headaches again. I don't know what to do." His voice cracked at the end, just barely, only enough for someone who's known him forever to notice.

I noticed.

For a blind guy, I catch on pretty quick.

I sat up, my head throbbing painfully as I did so. The darkness spun around my sightless eyes, causing my stomach to lurch uncomfortably. I froze, my hand plastered to my mouth, my eyes shut tight, waiting for the nausea to pass.

It didn't.

I sprang up from the bed with lightening speed, feeling around with my hands and feet. God damnit, where was I? This isn't my room. It's not Max's.

My toe nudged a pile of books, sending them crashing to the ground with a loud and prominent _thud_! Books? I must be in Fang's room. Where's the door? _Where the hell is the God damn door?_

I heard Fang spring up from his seat, and race towards me, muttering "Not in my room, dude. _Please _not in my room."

Too late.

* * *

"Ha ha! Iggy threw up on the carpet!" Angel sang as she skipped down the tiny, cramped hallway, her footsteps barely audible amongst my harsh breath and Fang's annoyed murmurs. I scrubbed harder at the floor, feeling my muscles strain against my skin, the frustration burning up inside of me. If I wasn't blind, I would have seen where the door was and I wouldn't be scrubbing my vomit from Fang's carpet. If I wasn't blind, I wouldn't have fallen and hurt my head in the first place. I would have seen the puddle.

Hell, If I wasn't blind, I would have a normal life.

The hot tears of disappointment burned beneath my eyelids, threatening to spill over at any moment. Maybe that was just the cleaner fluid...

I angrily threw my rag onto the floor and forced myself into a standing position, knocking over the pail of soapy water onto the clean carpet. I heard the fluid stream over the material, like water flowing over the rocks of a waterfall. The rage inside me snapped like a rubber band, and something else seemed to snap as well. I growled in anger and kicked the bucket. It hit the wall with a satisfying bang.

"Iggy! What the hell was that for!?" Fang bellowed. I stood there, breathing heavily, staring wildly about, not seeing a thing, the stored up anger and frustration boiling beneath my skin. A sharp pain protested in my palms. I felt the blood drip down my hands, seeping from the deep gashes my shaking nails had made. My body trembled uncontrollably and a quiet sound escaped my lips, something between a growl and a whimper.

Fang placed his hand on my shoulder. "Iggy..."

I jumped backwards, his hand like fire on my skin. I could feel them. Feel their eyes.

All on me.

All 5 pairs of them.

I heard Gazzy's sharp intake of breath, Nudge's whimper, Angel's soft whisper, Fang's harsh breathing and Max's footsteps as she slowly advanced towards me.

It was then that I felt the hot tears on my face. My jaw dropped in surprise. My bloody hand traveled towards my face, the salty drops of water cascading over my fingertips. I stumbled back, my shoulders thudding against the wall. I barely noticed.

"Iggy," Max whispered, her hands brushed my face, one on each side. I was in shock. Instead of cringing away like I normally do, I let her. _I let her_. "Iggy. Tell me. Tell me what's going on."

My mouth opened in a silent 'o', but nothing came out. I had no voice left. I had no _God damn_ voice left. Just like I had no sight.

My body shook uncontrollably and I fell into Max's arms, seeking comfort and for once in my life, somebody's loving embrace.

And before I knew it, the tears were flowing freely.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated :D


	3. Chapter Three

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Three

Iggy's POV

I silently cursed myself as the tears landed like bullets on Max's shoulder. Why do I always have to be so Goddamn vulnerable? First I had my eyesight stolen from me and now my dignity? Give me a break.

But the tears wouldn't stop. No matter how hard I tried, they kept flowing. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pry my quaking hands loose from Max's shirt. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull myself together. It's like my body had fallen apart when they took my eyesight. They cut my limbs off and half-assed the process of sewing them back on. And now the seams were coming lose, falling to the floor, feather light and soundless.

The heat in the small cramped hallway was unbearable. My face was aflame with indignity and it didn't help that my brothers and sisters crowded around, placing comforting hands on my tense back and whispering "It's OK. Everything's going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Damn, I should have knocked on wood.

At that moment, my ears erupted with pain. I was thrown, along with the rest of the flock, against the side of the hallway, debris raining down on top of my head, and heat, imbedded with the ferocity of a thousand suns traveling up my leg. Dazed and confused, it took me a while to figure out what had happened.

I was familiar the signs. Momentary flash of pain. Blinding white light searing my sightless eyes. The eerie silence that follows. And Max's yelling.

A bomb had gone off.

But this time, it wasn't mine, I _swear_.

"Ig, man! You're on fire!" Fang shouted as I felt a tremendous pressure on my leg. So that's what the burning sensation was. Fire, yes. I forgot. It burns.

I drew in a lungful of air and immediately regretted it as it all came back out in a series of painful coughs. I could taste the flames, licking at my throat, playing with my tongue. A pair of strong arms hoisted me up as Max's voice filled my head. But I couldn't make any sense of it. All around us, the sounds intensified. I could only hear her muffled yells, but I could here everything else perfectly; the fire cackling away, the last of the debris falling, and the flapping of wings. But these wings weren't feather light. They were heavy and unsteady, like a bird that had wings sewn onto them, wings that didn't fit quite right.

Wings like that of an eraser.

Oh, God.

"Up and Away! Now!" Max commanded, the sounds of the norm rushing back to me like a waterfall. I felt Fangs familiar tap and I lifted off, my leg screaming in protest. I cursed through my teeth, clenching my eyelids shut, and focusing on Fangs constant muttering. We entered the sky, which was polluted with smoke. It was everywhere. I could feel it playing across my face, burning my exposed skin.

"Erasers!" Nudge yelped, grasping my arm and gently grazing my leg which had only minutes before, been aflame. Another series of curses flew through my teeth that would make any mother cringe. Good thing I didn't have one.

"Fight or flight?" Fang asked, his voice dripping concern. I heard Max's harsh breathing. It quickened as she contemplated.

"Flight. Go!" She shouted. Nudge pulled on my arm, pushing me higher into the atmosphere. "Go, Iggy! Go!"

A red haze filled my mind and my throat cracked with the relentless smoke, but I pushed my wings as hard as they could go, up, down, up down. Each stroke sent waves of pain traveling down to my leg, and right back up to my brain.

Fang pulled up beside me. "Iggy, move. _Now_. They're closing in. You're slowing us down. _We have to go, now_!"

I snorted. "Do you remember that time my leg was on fire? Yeah. That was just a minute ago. I'm still recovering." He didn't laugh. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm trying, man. It hurts."

He paused. I heard his hand run through his hair as he let out a frustrated groan. He pushed forward to Max and started a hushed conversation with her. With the wind whipping in my ears, I couldn't hear them.

"Don't worry," Angel said as she appeared beside me. "Everything will turn out OK."

Damn knocking on wood myth.

I should have brought some with me for times like this.

Because as soon as I heard _that sound_, I knew we were SOL. We were done. Dread filled the pit of my stomach, dragging me down, deeper and deeper. Faster and faster.

Towards the ground.

Oh yeah, _that sound_ was a _gunshot_.

And now I was racing towards the ground.

Next time, I'm bringing some Goddamn wood.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think so far. Some feed back would be _uh-mazing_. And thanks to those who have already given me so much support. You are the driving forcce behind this fic. Thankyou :D


	4. Chapter Four

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Four

_Iggy's POV_

It took an eternity to reach the ground. The wind was so busy whipping my eardrums, forcing my limbs to thrash in every direction, and filling my mouth with the taste of stale air, that it seemed to forget it was pushing me towards the ground. It was like I was in slow-motion. That is, until I hit the ground.

Once my body pounded against the leaf strewn earth, time speeded up and the speed changed. The pain came quickly, in wave after wave. I tumbled into the dense shrubbery, merciless twigs slicing my skin, poking me and laughing like the pitiless kids who resented me.

Hah hah, look at the blind kid.

Look at the blind kid get cut up by trees.

Look at the blind kid fall out of the sky.

That's right. _Laugh_.

Their laughter echoed in my ears as everything else fell silent. The pain came over me in waves. The only sound was the light _tap tap_ of excess leaves and twigs falling to the ground about me.

But other than that, all was silent. No matter how hard I strained my ears, I couldn't hear any running water, or any sign of civilization.

Worse than that, I couldn't hear my flock.

I pushed myself into a sitting position, hissing when the pain traveled up my arms and back. I could feel the blood slowly dripping down my skin. Small dots of sunlight seared the inside of my lids and I could do nothing to ease the pain. I lay there, frozen, the intense pain slowly consuming my consciousness. The leaves around me stuck to my skin, the blood forming a type of glue.

Surprisingly, through all the pain and blood, I found myself drifting off to sleep. Wherever I was, was insanely comforting. It was quiet and peaceful. I could hear birds chirping, the occasional ruffle of leaves, the wind whipping at my hair, and the _thud thud thud_ of sneakers on pavement…

What?

I tried to call out, but only a series of painful coughs managed to find its way out. The footsteps stopped.

"Hello?" The voice was like an angel. It flowed like water over shining rocks. The footsteps came closer, slowly, unsure. "Who's there?"

"Hello?" I managed in between coughs, my voice cracking with ash. If this is what it feels like to be a smoker, by God, I swear I will never touch a cigarette in my life.

"So help me God. If you're a killer, I have mace! I'm not afraid to use it!" She called out, her voice shaky, yet she crept closer still.

"I'm not a killer, I swear," I rasped. "But I am a rapist." Her footsteps stopped. Woops, it's better _not_ to scare away someone who's nice enough to actually help me. "I'm just kidding," I added quickly.

"I'm not coming any closer until you tell me who you are and you show yourself."

"I can't," I croaked.

"Why not?" She asked, and I could hear her arms cross defiantly. Her foot tapped lightly against the fallen leaves. She was close, but not close enough.

"I can't move. I'm hurt." I managed before I had another coughing fit. Her foot hesitated.

"Where are you?" She questioned, sounding impatient. She edged closer, just off to my left.

"You tell me, sweetheart." I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't obey my brain.

"Excuse me? For all I know, you really are a rapist and you're eyeing me from behind a freakin' bush as we speak," She snapped.

"I'm blind."

"_What_?"

"What, are you deaf?

"No. I am not deaf! If I'm going to help you, then God damnitt, you better cooperate with me. Where the Hell _are_ you?"

"_'..Hell._," I croaked through my teeth. "I'm blind!" Rage coursed through my veins, causing my wounds to flare up. I cursed under my breath, trying to stand up, but the pain was too much. I slumped back to the ground.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed.

Looks like she found me.

"_Finally_. Could you please help me up?" I asked, edgily.

Her voice caught in her throat. "A-are those w-w-wings?"

Shit.


	5. Chapter Five

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Five

Iggy's POV

Ice shot through my veins, causing my body to freeze. Inside my head, I was screaming. How the _Hell_ was I supposed to explain to this stranger that my DNA was genetically modified, producing avian features? Now that I think of it, I better start off a tad bit lighter, and not terrify her with the whole "I'm part bird," deal.

"Er…Oh. These? Psh," I said, waving my hand in a nonchalant fashion. "They're just-"

"Wings?" she cried.

My mouth went dry. "I was about to say a Halloween costume, before I was _rudely_ interrupted."

"Liar. It's January."

Crap. She got me there.

"Maybe you _Americans_ don't celebrate Halloween in January, but where _I_ come from, Halloween is on January…" I racked my brains for today's date. She shifted her weight to the side skeptically, her foot tapping impatiently on the dead leaves. I bit my lip, and closed my eyes and prayed for an answer to come.

"It's the 7th," she answered. I silently thanked God, before opening my eyes again.

"I knew that. Yes. The 7th of January is Halloween. Yes. I told you. That's when we celebrate this magical holiday of costumes. By wearing costumes…This is but a mere costume, made of vinyl and plastic." I gestured to my wings, hoping she would eat up this crap story so she would help me up. My leg and arm felt as if they were on fire, like a volcano erupting, the hot lava oozing over my skin, my cuts, my bruises.

"Where exactly are you from? I haven't heard of any place that celebrates Halloween today," she said skeptically. I could hear her thumb gently caressing the can of mace in her hand.

"Uh…that is quite a good question you are asking, ma'am," I babbled, searching desperately for an answer. "I'm from…um…"

"I knew it," she said. "You _are_ lying to me. Tell me the truth or I will call the cops right now."

I swallowed, the motion feeling strange in my ash covered throat. I coughed a couple times, the pain nothing compared to my arm and leg. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she commanded.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to buy myself time. I tried to envision plans of escape, but came up with nothing. There wasn't anything I could do. I was trapped and blind. "Would you believe me if I said I was kidnapped as a child and had my eyesight stolen from me, as well as avian DNA grafted with mine, thusly turning me into a hybrid?"

Silence.

"Are you mental?" she catechized. "What do you take me for, an idiot? I'm calling the cops. Stay where you are."

I jumped up, the pain shooting through my body like needles. I yelped and fell back towards the ground. "Please! Don't! It's the truth! I swear!"

"You seriously expect me to believe that garbage? I wasn't born yesterday!" She said, the anger dripping vehemently from her voice. "Oh yes, hello? 911? I would like to report a-"

Ignoring the fiery pain, I pounced, relying on my sound to find her whereabouts. I hit her spot on and we tumbled towards the ground. She shrieked as her hands clawed at my face. My hands frantically felt along the dirt, searching for the cell phone. Curses flew from her mouth and mine, as we wrestled. Surprisingly, she was winning.

Well, I did have a bullet lodged in one shoulder, numerous cuts and bruises, and not to mention the fact that I have 3rd degree burns running along my leg. But if I didn't have these small problems, I would have had her pinned in a millisecond.

But I do have to admit, this girl is _strong_.

My hand grazed the cell phone, and I immediately snatched it, grinning when the small electric buzz filled my ears as it made contact with a rock. But that grin was immediately wiped off my face.

Well, more like kicked off.

Her foot came in contact with the side of my face, and I immediately threw up my hands in a self defense position.

"Don't even think about it freak. I'm a black belt in Tai Kwon Do. You move, and I could break your neck," she commanded.

"Please," I begged, my breath coming out in short, pained gasps. "I'm hurt. I swear I have no intention of hurting you. I just need _help_." Her foot came down on my left wing, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Why should I help you?" she shouted. Her foot dug deeper into my feathers and I could feel a couple rip out. I gritted my teeth, refusing to let her see me weakened.

"_Because I'm not here to hurt you._ Hell, I don't even know where I am, much less what I'm doing here." Her foot stopped and a silence filled the air. I closed my eyes and let my head drop against the wintry leaves, the air tasting sweet and cold, cooling my aching throat.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she demanded. "How do I know that as soon as I let you up, you won't hurt me?" Her breath was fierce, and just as ragged as mine.

"Aren't the wings proof enough?" I asked. "I told you the truth."

"Yeah, after you tried to feed me some crap-faced lie. I'm sorry. I just can't trust you."

I swallowed, and shut my eyes. I could already see what would happen. Once she made the call, the cops would come. After that, The School would step in undercover and snatch me back. They'll start in with the experiments again, the surgeries…

I shivered at the thought.

"Please," I croaked. "Just give me a chance to explain everything. I swear to you I won't lie."

She paused, thinking it over. "Fine. I'll go find a payphone so I can call an ambulance to patch you up first-"

"No!" I protested. "You _can't_ call the hospital. You _can't_. Isn't there anywhere else we can go?"

"Why? Are you like, on the run from the cops or something?" She asked. "And don't you dare lie to me or I'll break your Goddamn neck."

"No. I'm not in trouble with the law. I just can't go to the hospital. I'm not like…other humans."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she got up and dusted the dirt from her clothes. The small clods of earth fell from her and hit the ground like asteroids.

"Well, if you haven't noticed the wings by now, you must be more blind than me." I sat up, the pain ferociously protesting.

"Wait," she said. "You're blind?"

"Of course I'm blind. I already told you this. Now please, can you get me some help, other than the hospital?"

She contemplated for a moment. "Well, there is someone…"

"Who?" I pleaded. "Please, if you know someone that can help me on the down low, I would be forever grateful-"

"It's my brother. He's studying to become a surgeon and he's home for winter break right now."

"Yes! That's perfect! Could you please take me to him?" I pleaded.

"Fine," she answered reluctantly. "But as soon as we get there, you're going to explain to me exactly who you are and what you are doing here and why in the world you have wings."

"Wow, for a human, your taking the whole wing-thing pretty well," I said as her arms gently wrapped around my chest from behind and lifted. I hissed as the pain consumed my senses. She mumbled a small apology as she draped one of my arms over her shoulder and steered me out of the forest.

"Oh believe me, it hasn't hit yet," she warned. I stopped moving my feet as we hit pavement.

"Do you think we could stick to the cover of the trees? You might be cool with the wings, for now at least, but I don't think others will take too kindly to it."

She sighed reluctantly, but headed back towards the safety of the forest. "Man, you are heavy."

"Uh…thank you?"

I couldn't tell if she was smiling.

"I never caught your name by the way," she said as she readjusted my arm. Blackness swum around my head as the pain increased.

"Iggy," I managed to push through my gritted teeth. "And you?"

"Elanore."

"Well, Elanore. I'm glad you didn't kill me."

"Well, yeah. We'll see about that."

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated :D


	6. Chapter Six

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Six

Iggy's POV

We slowly made our way to Elanore's house, the pace agonizing, the pain unbearable. We ducked under branches and hopped over tree roots. Well, _she_ hopped. _I_ fell. Despite her strength and hard-as-rock mindset, my weight was too much for her. My body hit the ground numerous times, and I was barely able to grasp consciousness each time the thud traveled down my frame. But we continued on, Elanore constantly muttering her quiet apologies and "We're almost there's". I held my breath and gritted my teeth, grateful that there was no need for answers.

We came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the forest. She repositioned me on her side and spoke quietly, "My house is about a block away, in that small part of town. There are no more trees to cover us." She took a deep breath. "What do you suggest we do?"

I tried to answer, but my teeth and lips refused to part. If they did, I would start screaming, and might never stop. Instead, I just shook my head and nodded forward, implying "Let's just go."

Thankfully, she understood my silent pain.

She took one step forward and stopped again. "Wait, is there anything we can do to hide your…uh…wi-…special…additional features?" I closed my eyes, praying desperately to God, if there even was one, to have no one on the streets, to clear the path. I prayed that I would _not_ pass out on the way to the house. Strong as Elanore may be, she couldn't drag my dead weight a whole block. I furiously shook my head, nodding forward again, more frantic this time.

"Are you sure? What if we get caught? I think we should-"

"GET ME TO YOUR FUCKING HOUSE!" I bellowed, the pain finally bursting through. My breath forced its way out in heated gasps and with each exhaled lungful of air, a scream found its way to the bright blue sky above. My hands tightened around her arm, gripping her fiercely. She let out a vicious growl and her feet remained frozen to the ground.

"Excuse me?" She said in a way only hormonal teenage girls could do. I tried to lunge forward, to get her to _move_. The pain was unbearable, and I could feel the tears strolling down my face. "What did you say to me?"

"Get me some fucking help, right now!" I howled through gritted teeth, the pain controlling my dialect.

"And what if I don't want to?" She asked, anger dripping from her voice.

"'.._. I._. I._need_.help."

The throbbing and stinging and burning and soreness caused my stomach to dry heave. Fortunately, the only food I had had in my stomach was currently spread all over Fang's carpet. In our house. That was burnt down. And abandoned.

I froze.

My flock. Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. My heart ached, picturing their faces. I momentarily forgot all my physical pain, and it was quickly replaced with the mental.

_My family, my family, my family-_

"What? What are you muttering? What are you saying? Iggy?"

_My family, my family, my family…_

"Shit. You're delusional. Let's go." She gently repositioned me again, molding my body to hers. She dragged me forward, the sun burning my sightless irises, out into the open. Out into the real world.

_My family, my family, my family…_

Beside me, Elanore sighed worriedly, dragging my limp body through the street. The mental pain wore off, and the physical pain greedily took its place.

"You know what, Iggy?" she panted, in between steps. "If you weren't injured, or blind, or…genetically mutated, I _so_ would have broken your neck back there. _No one_ talks to _me_ like that."

With the pain back, I couldn't answer her.

"I mean, people _know_ not to mess with me. I kind of got a reputation here. Ever since I got my black belt, no one dares mess with me. But you…" she stopped, struggling for the words. "You got guts."

I smiled through the pain, dumbfounded that I could find pride and happiness at a time like this.

"And I kind of like it." She finished, the smile audible in her voice.

_I kind of like you too…_


	7. Chapter Seven

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Seven

Iggy's POV

Thankfully, my prayers were answered. The streets were deserted on the way to Elanore's house and we didn't pass a single person. Well, at least any that I saw.

Hah, hah. Blind humor.

We didn't speak for the rest of the way. Elanore remained silent, contemplative. I ground my teeth together, attempting to ignore the torturous pain. The blood from the bullet wound in my shoulder slowly dripped down my arm, sickeningly falling from my fingertips, leaving a trail of red on the ground. The smell of it burned my nostrils, causing my empty stomach to heave noisily. Elanore's hair brushed against my neck every time her head swerved around to look at mine.

My leg felt like the fire was still raging, like Fang had never put it out. It was still there, licking away at my flesh, eating, greedily. My wing throbbed uncomfortably where Elanore had previously ground her worn converse. My head pulsated painfully with the past day's events.

It seems like it has been a week since I was separated from my family, but it was only this morning. _Only this morning_. What did I do this morning?

It was a normal morning, just like any other. I had woken up, greeting the early sun who always hid from me, just out of reach, just out of sight. I lingered in bed for an eternity, not wanting to move, enjoying the laziness that consumed my body. Once the smell of burnt bacon alerted my senses, I swung my gangly legs over my too-small bed and groggily made my way to the kitchen, my hand trailing along the wall as I did so. I entered the kitchen, only to hear the light shuffling of feet.

Max.

"Good morning sleepy head. What are you doing up so early?" she asked, bustling about the kitchen. Her footsteps were frantic, as if she were frenetically searching for something.

I walked over to the kitchen table and plopped in my chair, grabbing a banana from the table. I didn't particularly want one, but hey, it was there. "Couldn't sleep," I half-lied, carefully unpeeling the banana.

She froze momentarily, mid-shuffle, but quickly recomposed her posture. "Couldn't sleep? Why not?" Why did she have to be such a mother? I swear, she had radar. She could tell when I was lying.

"Uh…I'm not sure really," I fibbed. "I just kind of woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Really?" she asked, skepticism dripping from her voice. She set down the utensil in her hand and pulled out the chair next to me, its legs squeaking on the wooden floor. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

I scowled.

Getting up to take care of the blackened bacon, I could feel her eyes boring into my back.

"Iggy," she started, delicately, as if I were a porcelain doll.

I slammed the spatula on the counter and threw the pan in the sink, bacon and all. My hands clutched the edges, wet with water from the broken faucet. Max knew to stay quiet. Like always, she knew me too well.

She knew I would come around.

"I've been having these…nightmares," I stammered quickly. Her windbreaker crackled slightly as she leaned towards me some more.

"Nightmares?"

I exhaled slowly, the weight slowly slipping of my shoulders, like rain on a window-pane. "There's not really a setting. It's all black. And I'm…by myself. And, none of you are with me. It's just…me. And I can run, but, I don't get anywhere. And, I can't see, I can't hear. I can't do _anything_. I'm just stuck, in a black room, with myself. And I can't wake up, no matter what I do. And it happens, every night. It's like, I can't escape it."

Max readjusted in her seat.

"I don't know what to do. When I want to wake up, I can't. And when I want to sleep, I wake up." The anger boiled up inside of me, the rage, and the frustration. The sleepless nights were starting to catch up to me.

Max had come up from behind, resting her hand on my shoulder. As always, I had shrunk away. Why didn't I let her? I could have cherished that moment. I needed her reassuring hand now more than ever, as Elanore dragged me up the stairs to her apartment complex.

I didn't even remember the walk up here. I don't remember anything. All I could remember was the hurt in Max's voice as I had walked away from her, growling a pissed-off "thanks for listening" before I sauntered off and slammed my door and waited for Gazzy to wake up.

And now, here I am, craving Max's warm embrace more than anything in the world. I swear, I would lose all my eyesight again just to have her hug me, to comfort me, to tell me everything was going to be OK even though I knew it wasn't.

"Welcome home," Elanore said as I heard the prominent squeak of a door and generic heat rushed over my body in a wave.

_Home_…

It smelled amazing, like an amalgam of lilac, vanilla and cinnamon. I breathed it in heavily, the smell intoxicating, the aroma hypnotic. With her hands supporting my waist, she carefully guided me over to a couch, mumbling a small "stay here" before shuffling away.

And before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

Reviews are _nice_.

Planning on switching to Elanore's POV just to switch things up so you guys can really see the kick-ass character I created. I've got a lot of plans for this one, so keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks for all the support,

and to my regulars: You are the driving force behind this fic. Thanks :D


	8. Chapter Eight

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Eight

Elanore's POV

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. _

There is a blind, bleeding mutant bird kid in my living room.

Holy shit.

_How the Hell could you let this happen, Elanore_? I thought as I ran around the house, snatching towels from the closet and disinfectant from the cupboard. I shoved the first aid kit under my arm and sprinted back to the living room. _Why did I invite this stranger into my house? I should have broken his neck when I had the chance…_

I entered the living room at full speed, only to stop dead in my tracks. Iggy's blind eyes were shut tight, and light snores escaped his lips. I stood there, frozen, not making a sound. Sleeping, he looked kind of angelic.

Hell, with the wings, he really _did_ look like an angel.

A bleeding, maimed angel…

I shook my head, tiptoeing across the room, snatching the phone and dropping the supplies on the table. I quickly dialed my older brother's number, and tapped my foot impatiently as it rung, and rung, and rung…

"Hey! This is Jack-"

"Jack! Jack! Where are you-"

"Sorry you've missed me. Call again later and maybe you'll catch me-" I slammed the phone on the counter, anger coursing through my veins. Iggy stirred, but quickly surrendered back to his slumber. I sat down, my head in my hands. Here I was, with a dying boy in the house, and I couldn't find my stupid brother.

"Ellie? What are you doing home?" I turned around and it was like my prayers were answered. Jack stood in the doorway, his hair a mess and stubble upon his chin. "You're not supposed to be back until 12."

"What time is it?" I asked, relief pouring out of my lungs.

He checked his watch, rubbing the grogginess from his eyes. "It's only 10, little sis." Only 10? I missed 2 hours of running…

And then it hit me. How the Hell could I forget about Iggy, who was bleeding to death on my couch? "Jack, you need to help me. Wake up, I need you to do me a favor."

He released a larger-than-life yawn and scratched his chest. "What do you nee-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Apparently, he had spotted Iggy.

"That's exactly what I needed help with-"

"Ellie, what the Hell is that-that _thing_ on our couch?" He edged closer, investigating. I saw his eyes light up as the recognition hit. "Is that a boy?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, and he needs your help right now-"

"Are those wings?" He froze, his hands quivering as they traced the delicate feathers framing Iggy's wings.

"Yes! Jack! I'll explain later, just please, for God's sake, help him!"

Iggy stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open, the pain coming back. His eyes frantically searched the room, finding nothing, only darkness. "Elanore?" he murmured. I sat by his side, holding his hand in mine. It felt foreign and strange. I could feel the rough calluses that came with the years of work and the scars that came from only God knows what.

"I'm here. Don't worry. Jack's here now. He's going to help you." I heard him gulp violently and nod his head. I looked up to Jack, a giant "please, please, pretty please with sugar on top" reflecting in my eyes. He looked astounded, confused, angry, frightened and livid all in one. "Jack, I know you're confused but right now, but Iggy needs help. I'll explain everything to you later, once you patch him up, but right now, he needs your help." Jack shook his head, as if refusing to believe a dying boy was on his living room sofa. Hell, even _I_ couldn't believe it.

Jack took a deep breath, running his hand through his disheveled hair. "Fine," he said, eyeing Iggy nervously. "But as soon as he's stable, you're spilling, sis." I almost shouted with glee. "Run upstairs and get my medical kit, now." He bent down and thrust two fingers against Iggy's neck. Without gloves, the red blood cascaded over his fingers. Jack didn't care. He stared intently at his watch, his lips moving silently.

"Wait," Iggy croaked.

Jack stopped counting, stunned. "Something's wrong. Your heart rate is through the roof. We need to get you to a hospital, now!" He attempted to scoop Iggy up in his arms, but the mutant kid protested.

"Please," he moaned.

"There's no time!" Jack exclaimed.

"That's my normal heart rate," Iggy argued. "It's always that fast. And my body temperature, you're about to find out pretty quick that it's abnormally high." He coughed, the effort shaking his body violently.

"Wait. W-what do you mean?" Jack sputtered. "Ellie, my medical kit. Now!" I raced upstairs, fumbling through drawers, cringing when I found old socks and used tissues. I almost retched when I spotted the soiled boxers hanging from the dimly lit lamp in the corner of his room. Why do boys have to be so messy and unorganized? It looks like a tornado hit here. I searched Jack's room, my ears barely picking up the conversation taking place downstairs. I heard Jack's frantic, confused shouts and Iggy's earnest and scared murmurs. My hands shook with eagerness as they fluttered over the clutter in Jack's room, and then, as if by some twisted act of fate, I found the medical kit. I sprinted down the stairs, feeling like I was passing on the flaming torch at the Olympics. I shoved it into Jack's waiting hands. His eyes never left Iggy's. He stared at him intently, his eyes full of wonder. Without looking, he expertly opened the kit with a swift flick of his wrist, took the stethoscope out and hung it around his neck. He quietly shushed Iggy and held the freezing, icy part to his chest. I saw Iggy flinch uncomfortably, closing his eyes. I quickly hopped up and sat next to him, placing my hand in his. It felt odd, when his clamped around mine. He was shaking, terrified.

I guess this might not come as a surprise to you, but I'm not used to this, holding-hand thing. Yeah, I've had a couple boyfriends, but not since the 4th grade, when I bullied Zacharius Smithenson into ask me out. But I really don't count that one. I just wasn't used to this, this touch. This feeling of…warmth.

"This is…phenomenal. Like nothing I've ever seen," Jack muttered to himself. "Medical books, rules. Everything isn't what it seems now-"

I decided to speed things up a tad bit. "Jack, I know you're amazed and all, but he's sort of bleeding to death, so it would really be great if, I don't know, _you hurried things up_."

"Yeah, yeah…hurry things up. Ellie, come here. Listen to his heart beat." I glared up at him, but took the earpieces anyways. I held them up to my ears, and immediately heard the familiar thump thump, thump thump of a beating heart. But it was like it was in fast-forward. It was at least two times as fast a normal heart beat. Suddenly, I realized it was my heartbeat. It was my heart that was furiously beating within my chest. I took a deep breath and shoved the earpieces into my ear, and the sound of Iggy's beating heart filled my senses. It was weak, but it was there. And it was at least 4 times the pace of mine. Jack was right. This was insane.

"My goodness," I muttered, handing the stethoscope back. I cleared my throat and nodded towards Iggy, indicating that Jack should get a move on before our guest, you know…dies. Jack nodded and stowed the stethoscope back into his kit and removed gauge, disinfectant, thread and a needle.

"This might hurt a bit," he said.

Iggy gulped as Jack set to work.

* * *

Let me know how you all like Elanore so far. You guys really won't get to know the real her until a couple chapters later, but let me know what you guys are thinking. Feedback is amazing and so are you guys.

Reviews are much appreciated :D


	9. Chapter Nine

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids…Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Nine

Elanore's POV

Snaps for Iggy, man. I cringed on the sofa as Jack frenetically set to work on Iggy's injuries. We didn't have time for anesthesia, so Iggy had to deal without it and oh boy, did he deal. His sightless eyes were shut tight as he forcefully shoved his head into the comfort of the lazy-boy. His hand clenched powerfully around mine, shaking from the strength. I ignored the blood and dirt, constantly muttering moot "It's going to be OK's" and "You're almost done's". But he didn't hear. Iggy was off in his own little world, where there was no pain, no worries.

His body tensed against the couch, and ever more so as Jack had to gently peel away Iggy's shirt, revealing burns and deep gashes. Iggy sucked in a harsh intake of breath, his dreamland crumbling about him, the pain rushing back. Even I had to shut my eyes. _Me_. I can snap a man's finger without flinching, but watching Iggy in pain did something to me. I didn't even know the kid, but something about him made me feel protective. It might have been his vulnerability, his blindness. It might have been his wings. But in reality, it was his face. Beneath the grime and blood, I could spot the frustration and the innocence. He looked lost, undone, pissed off and unguarded all the time. He might not be able to see me, but we could all see him. His face was like an open book. I could turn the page and read the pain emanating from him.

Jack's hands fluttered over Iggy' wounds, delicate and caring. "This might hurt a bit. Just bear with me," he said as he sprinkled disinfectant over the numerous cuts. Iggy hissed and his grip on my hand tightened. I squeezed back, not sure if that's what you're supposed to do at a time like that. I wouldn't know. I've never comforted an injured mutant bird kid on my sofa before...

I've never comforted _anybody_ before...

A couple minutes later, Jack exhaled noisily. "I'm finished with your torso. I've got to move on to your leg. Looks to me like third degree burns. They're going to need major help, man. Is it alright if I cut your pants off?"

Iggy's eyes snapped open. "Uh..."

"Not all the way!" Jack exclaimed. "Just the leg! It looks like these pants are ruined anyways. I'll give you a pair of mine when we're done here. And a shirt too."

Iggy contemplated for a moment. I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching. "Go for it. Just get it to stop burning."

Jack smiled. "Not a problem, bro. Elanore, can you hand me the scissors?" I complied, not used to doing anyone favors. In a normal situation, I would have spat a vehement "get it yourself, jerk" but I didn't think that was the best choice at the moment. Plus, Iggy looked about ready to faint from the pain. I fumbled through the medical kit and retrieved the scissors. Iggy flinched as the sound of metal sliding over metal reached his ears.

Jack began cutting and I had to look away. In some parts, the jeans were burned to Iggy's skin and Jack had to gently pry it off. But the veins on Iggy's forehead suggested that it _wasn't_ so gentle. He let out a low growl just as Jack was mumbling a small "sorry".

"So Iggy," Jack started. "You mind telling me how this happened?"

Iggy froze, mid-hiss. "It's a long story."

"We got time. This is going to take a while." Jack said, fishing a pair of tweezers from the medical kit. "There's shrapnel in your wounds. Like a bomb went off close to you."

Iggy's eyes lit up with recognition, but only for a moment. Jack was working intently and didn't notice. But I did.

"No," Iggy said. "I fell."

Jack raised an eyebrow and stopped working. "You _fell_?"

Iggy nodded, attempting to look innocent, but it was too late. Jack and I both saw the hesitation. This kid was a horrible liar.

"Ellie, what do you know?" Jack asked, taking out some gauze.

I shrugged my shoulders and then remembered that Iggy couldn't see my gesture. "I don't know. I found him in Central Park, in the woods while I was running. I stopped to help him. And that reminds me, you owe me a cell phone." Iggy's eyes darted over in my direction. It felt weird, knowing that he knew where I was, but he couldn't see me. His eyes were so bright, like the color of ocean spray. It was the kind of light blue you don't get to see often. His eyes were flecked with spots of white, creating a mosaic of water and clouds. I couldn't pry my own eyes away from them. They were mesmerizing, like a mirror to a newborn baby.

Iggy opened his mouth to answer, but only a yelp escaped, followed by Jack's frantic voice: "I'm sorry!" I looked down and spotted fresh blood oozing from a burn mark on Iggy's leg. He silently cursed through gritted teeth and I saw his other hand gripping the arm of the sofa, his knuckles white.

"We can talk later," Jack said, finality ringing in his voice. "Right now, we can't tire him out. This may take a while, and I have to admit, without the proper supplies, this will hurt. Burn wounds are hard to deal with and without and anesthetic, you're in for a rough couple hours."

"Couple hours?" Iggy and I asked in unison. Jack nodded, forgetting that Iggy couldn't see him. He continued working as Iggy adjusted his position, getting ready for the long road ahead.

…

It seemed to take forever. I watched the sun streaming in from the windows slowly move over Iggy's frozen face as the day progressed. He didn't move an inch the entire time. His eyes remained closed, his fist remained clenched, his mouth remained shut. He looked like a statue of an angel. _So still._

"Almost done," Jack announced, shoving the now almost gone roll of gauze in his mouth as he fumbled with the tape on Iggy's leg. He expertly tied a knot at the ankle and tugged lightly on it, making sure it was stable. Thank goodness, it was. "There you go, all patched up."

Iggy's eyes slowly opened and he breathed a sigh of relief. The hand that wasn't attached to mine gently fluttered over his leg, assessing the bandages.

"How do you feel?" I asked, very aware that my hand was still in his.

He remained quiet for a moment and his top lip twitched. "Like was run over by an 18 wheeler and then thrown into a vat of lava and then beat up by professional wrestlers."

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

He nodded his head and made a move to stand. He gently slid off the couch, moving at snails pace.

"Take your time," Jack mumbled.

"Oh believe me. I learned the hard way not to stand up too quickly." His eyes glazed over, as if remembering something. A small smile played across his lips and sadness touched the tips of his eyes. I held one arm, while Jack supported the other. Iggy shut his eyes and straightened up, testing his leg, shifting his weight.

"How is it?" Jack asked.

"Manageable."

"Good," I said. "That means you're well enough to spill everything like you promised. Now, start from the beginning."

His eyes popped open as he sucked in a harsh breath. "Now?"

"Of course now. You're all patched up. There's no time like the present."

He let out a slow breath. "You two have to promise me. No matter what I say, it stays in this room. No telling anyone. No family. Jack, not to your colleagues at work. Nobody. Understood?"

"Yes," we said in unison.

He nodded his head quickly and then slumped a little. "Can I sit down first?" He sounded exhausted and I don't blame him. He's had a long day, what with falling from the sky and being operated on and all.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's move you somewhere else though. We have to clean the couch before mom and dad get home-"

Speak of the devils and they shall appear.

"Kids! Are you home? I've got Chinese for dinner!" My mother shouted from the kitchen doorway. I could hear the bags crinkling and small footsteps as they shuffled in the door. Jack and I exchanged a quick, nervous glance before he scooped Iggy up and raced upstairs. Iggy released a loud yelp due to the swiftness.

"Honey, what was that?" My mother called, entering the living room.

I quickly rushed forward, turning her back around to the kitchen. "Nothing mom! I'm hungry! Did you get egg rolls?"

I could hear Jack running around upstairs, slamming doors and prayed to God that Iggy was OK.

"Now what is your brother doing up there?" Dad asked, turning towards the stairs. I quickly grabbed his arm, dragging him back to the kitchen and forcing him into his chair at the head of the table.

"Absolutely nothing!" I said as I laughed nervously, curling a piece of hair around my shaking finger. Dad eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Get your brother down here. It's dinner time. Ellie, would you mind-"

"Not a problem!" I shouted as I raced upstairs, two steps at a time. I flew into Jack's room and immediately ran into Jack himself. A loud _oomph_ escaped my lips as my butt connected to the floor. I grumbled violently as I pushed myself back up. Jack pushed me farther into the hall and closed the door to his room quietly. I caught a glimpse of a terrified Iggy laying in his bed, covered from head to toe in Jack's sheets, before he was blocked from my view.

"Let's go," Jack mumbled, taking my hand and jerking me down the stairs.

"What about Iggy?" I asked quietly.

"I told him we'd be back in about half an hour with some food. Make sure, while you're eating, to put some food in a napkin for him. He needs food. He can't remember the last time he ate. He'll be fine for now," he whispered.

I gulped as we entered the kitchen. The lights were too bright. They bore down on me, accusing me. _They knew my secret_. God damnit, was the heat on or something? I'm sweating bullets here. I sat down in my chair, the legs squeaking loudly against the linoleum.

"How was school today, Elanore?" My father asked. I froze. School! I had completely forgotten about it! I was so wrapped up in Iggy, the idea of school hadn't even occurred to me.

"I-i-it was great. I learned...things." Jack shoved his face into his hands. Turns out Iggy's not the only horrible liar. My father eyed me suspiciously but resumed eating. I breathed a sigh of relief and dug in, sweat beads forming on my neck and the weight of the mutant bird kid in my brothers bed upstairs on my conscience.

* * *

Reviews are _nice_.

They make me all fuzzy inside and make me eager to update and write more chapters :D

So please, if you want more, or just like my story, leave a quick comment. Reviews make me smile :D

Edna B.


	10. Chapter Ten

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids...Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Ten

Iggy's POV

The sounds of utensils scraping across plates, Elanore's nervous laughter and the harsh beating of my own heart rose to my ears. My mind reeled with the past day's events. I had gotten punched by the floor, vomited on Fang's carpet, bawled on Max's shoulder, got attacked by Eraser's, fell from the sky, got beat up by a bad-ass black belt chick, got operated on, and am now laying in my "doctor's" bed, with no one to keep my company but my racing mind.

What a day.

I could smell the filth in the room. I could sense the dirty clothes and broken belongings. I was definitely in a boy's room. I seriously doubted it was Elanore's, who always remains uptight. She strikes me as the type of person who's always tidy and organized.

No, this definitely was not her room, not her bed. But it would have been nice if it was...

My mouth stretched open in a large yawn, and with that, my head sunk into the comfort of the pillow and I surrendered to its enticing warmth.

…

I awoke to the sounds of Elanore's nervous voice: "Yes mother! I'm full! Very full! I think I'll go to bed now! Only eight o'clock? Really! Well it's been a long day, what with school and all! I'm tired! Very tired!" She entered the room, breathing a huge sigh of relief as she shut the door quietly. "Iggy?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," I croaked. "You know, you are a _horrible_ liar." I could hear her arms grazing over one another as she defiantly crossed her arms.

"Really?" she asked, attitude dripping from her voice. "You're not so great either, you know. You 'fell'? Do you think we're idiots? That would have to be one pretty damn long fall. What did you do? Trip on the top of the empire state building?"

I scowled. "Well, I did fall. Just...from the sky."

"Well duh, from the sky! Why didn't I think of that? I should have known, with you, oh I don't know, _having wings_!" she spat. "I know you fell from the sky, idiot. What we're trying to find out is where you got all those burns. You don't burn from falling."

"Oh, I love health lessons," I said, attempting to sit up and look interested.

She spat a displeased curse at me before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Iggy," she started, her voice full of fake sweetness. "What exactly were you doing in the sky?"

"Uh..." I stammered. Suddenly, the door flew open and I could make out Jack's harsh breathing. He slammed the door and hastily walked over to the bed. He pressed his hand against my forehead, and then cursed under his breath, remembering that I was always this abnormally hot and the simple "forehead test" would not suffice on the likes of me. He uttered a quick sigh of irritation and raced across the room and shuffled through a drawer of some sort. He returned, and the familiar feeling of the stethoscope froze my skin. He counted quietly for a while, put the stethoscope down, and ran his hands along my wounds.

"Amazing," he muttered. "You're healing at a miraculous rate! Your cuts and bruises are already gone! Poof! Like magic! And your burn wounds are almost healed! They're at a stage that they should be at in couple of weeks! What's going on? This doesn't make a bit of sense!"

"I heal quickly, I said.

"Apparently!" Jack and Elanore said in unison.

"Are you really that surprised? Everything else about me is...freakish."

"Yeah," Elanore said. "Including the fact that you catch on fire when you fall from the sky."

"What?" Jack spurted.

I sat up all the way, rubbing a bandage on my arm. "It's a minor complication that occurs when the _gravitatious_ density-"

"Oh stop it!" Elanore cried. "Cut the bullshit, Ig. Tell us the truth."

I reeled back, momentarily stunned. She had called me "Ig". Only my flock called me Ig. Hearing that one syllable spill from her mouth was like a metaphorical slap to the face.

And it hurt.

A lot.

I sat there, trying to form words with my broken mouth as Elanore silently seethed and Jack unwrapped some bandages, muttering excitedly. But no matter what I could do, none could come out. My throat had closed, out of business for the day, be back in one hour.

"Iggy," Jack announced, finality ringing in his voice. "It's time to spill."

"Yes it it," A voice said from the direction of the window. I heard Elanore utter a small shriek and Jack let go of a large gasp. A body hopped in from the window, it's footsteps slowly advancing towards the bed. "Time to spill some blood."

Are you joking me? I knew that voice. And I've heard it way too much lately.

_Ari_.

"Iggy," Elanore whispered, her voice shaking. "_What the fuck is that thing and why does it know your name?"_

_"_That 'thing' is none of your business, little girl. And I know his name because _he_ belongs to _me_."

"I belong to no one," I spat vehemently, slowly slipping off the bed. I spread my wings to their full capacity, which was hard to do in this cramped room. They still ached, where the feathers had been ripped out, but I ignored the pain, shielding Elanore and Jack from Ari.

Ari chuckled and took another step forward. "Wrong. You were always in denial, kid. You're blind. Your little family isn't here to help you now. It's just you and me."

"Wrong," Elanore stated, ducking under my wing. "If you want Iggy, you'll have to get through me first."

I cursed under my breath. "Elanore, take Jack and leave. Now." If I wasn't blind, I would have been staring smack-dab at her PMS face.

Ari cut her off before she could protest. "That's right little girl. How about you run along and go play with your barbies."

Wrong thing to say to Elanore.

I tried to grab her, but being blind really has it's disadvantages. I leaped forward, my hand enclosing about empty air as I heard a loud _oomph_. I could hear the cracking of bone as Elanore's foot collided with Ari's head.

"Hmmph. Not so tough are we?" Elanore asked, arrogance flowing through her veins. This time, I was making no mistakes. My hand enclosed around the back of her shirt this time, dragging her back before Ari raised his ugly head again. He emitted a loud roar and charged forward. I threw Elanore towards the corner of the room and jumped over the bed, colliding with Ari. He forced me to the ground, his fists greeting my face again and again.

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello..._

I dug my nails into his arm, and when he released one of my limbs to save his own, I saw my opportunity to strike. Well, not really _saw_, but you get the picture. I lurched forward, forcing all of my centrifugal force in one direction. We slammed into the wall, picture frames breaking, showering us with broken glass. The wounds that didn't have time to heal all the way yet, split open and I could feel the blood oozing down my skin. But the sheer power of Ari's rippling muscles made me forget about the pain. I held him to the wall, my wings closing in, whether it was keeping us in or Elanore out, I didn't know. But whatever it did, it worked.

Ari looped one arm around my neck and the other collided with my stomach, knocking all the air from my lungs. I yelped, desperately trying to suck it all back in. Instead of backing away, I pushed myself forward, my face coming in contact with his shoulder. I bit down.

_Hard_.

I could taste the blood. It flowed through my mouth and I angrily spat it out. Ari cursed and his hands grabbed my sides, pinning my arms there.

There was nothing I could do. And before I knew it, he threw me out the window.

When would he learn that birds can fly?

I opened my wings and let the air fill them. I couldn't help but smile as I took to the air for the first time in what seemed like months, but was really only this morning. I laugh escaped my lips as I soared upward, but was quickly replaced with a scowl as I remembered Elanore. I swooped back down, landing on the siding, feeling for a window. When my hands hit a sill, I slid in, praying that this was the right room.

It was.

You know how I could tell?

As soon as I set my feet down, a very familiar pair of hands found my throat. My hands snaked upwards, trying to release them, but he was too strong. He shoved me into the wall, my head colliding painfully as he did so.

"You know what I used to do to pesky birds when I was a kid?" He growled.

I couldn't answer. He left me no room to.

"I plucked off their wings." My eyes widened, and the next thing I know, I'm screaming.

The pain was, excruciating to say the least. He must have had a knife, for there was no way his meaty hands could have done this. I lay on the floor, his body pinning me, imprisoning me, as he raked the knife over my wings. I could hear Elanore and Jack screaming, but barely. My shouts and cries were overpowering. The knife continued to slice and dice, and I could do nothing to stop it. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, the pain consuming my senses. The fierce bite of the blade stopped me in my tracks and I couldn't form coherent thoughts.

And then, it stopped.

Just stopped.

And everything was black.

* * *

Ohhhhh! Tell me what you guys think of the action! Oh and in case you were wondering, this is all set before all that Ari stuff happened, when Ari was just a misunderstood character. And uh...he's not dead. So, there you go :D

Anyways, reviews are amazing and help me produce more wonderful, action-packed, romance-filled chapters for you guys!

Edna Baudelaire


	11. Chapter Eleven

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids...Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Eleven

Elanore's POV

I stared in incredulous horror as the knife, glinting in the artificial light, raked across Iggy's wings. The blood was everywhere, covering everything. His screams filled my ears causing my panic level to shoot through the roof. I lurched forward, only to be stopped by Jack, who held me firmly in place, his face green.

I was about to break his arm, (he may be my brother, but if you were in my situation, you would realize that saving someone's life is more important than a pesky arm) when he let go and swiftly jumped over his bed, shakily opening the drawer to his bedside table. My mouth opened in horror as he pulled out a gun.

A gun.

My brother had a freakin' gun.

Remind me to never get in a fight with him again.

He pointed it at the...thing. I didn't even know what the Hell it was. It looked half human, half werewolf, half disgusting. It continued to slice and dice, even after Iggy fell silent, his body motionless.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, his voice trembling. The mutant looked up, a raging fire billowing in his eyes. He caught sight of the gun and smiled.

"Little boy's shouldn't play with guns," he said, his sharp teeth glinting.

"Yeah? Well...you're ugly!" I smacked my head. My brother wasn't the best with comebacks. But he had a gun, so he wins.

The mutant raised his eyebrows. "Here is what's going to happen. You're going to put down the gun. I'm going to take this worthless piece of shit, and I'm going to leave. Once I do, you never speak a word about this, or I will come back, and personally rip your throats out. Got it?"

Jack gulped.

I stepped in. "Or how about you leave this second, or my brother shoots you."

He gave a hearty laugh and stepped forward.

And that's when Jack pulled the trigger.

Not once.

Not twice.

But until the gun clicked, informing us that the barrel was empty.

Half the bullets missed, lodging themselves into the wall and breaking numerous belongings. But the other half found it's target, hitting the mutant with sickening thuds. He opened his mouth in a surprised "O", staring at us, surprise in his eyes.

But that surprise quickly turned to rage.

And then murderous anger.

"This isn't over," he growled, his voice husky. With that, he climbed on the window sill, and jumped. He was far from graceful, staggering left and right.

But he was gone, and now the room fell silent.

"Holy shit," Jack muttered, dropping the gun to the floor, staring at his shaking hands. I let out a trembling breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in. I snapped out of my trance and raced over to Iggy. The boy was normally white, but it didn't compare to now. With the moonlight streaming in from the windows, he looked translucent. His chest rose and fell, but the movement was so slow and light, that it barely looked real.

"Jack," I called, my voice breaking. "We need to get him help. Now." Jack stared at me, incredulously, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. He was about to answer when we heard a firm knock at the door.

"Jack, what the Hell is that racket?" My father asked from the other side of the door. Jack's eyes widened, the size of saucers. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

I stood up. "Nothing, Dad! We're just playing some video games!" I called out, praying for once, that my lying abilities were above average.

There was a moment of silence before my father answered: "Alright, well turn that down. It's so loud that it sounded as if there were actual gunshots coming from in there. Gave your mother and I quite a scare."

My mouth hung open, dumbfounded. "Sure Dad! I'm turning it down right now!"

"All right. 'Night sweetheart. You too, Jack."

Jack managed a small: "'Night Dad." We listened to his footsteps as he walked back to his room and closed the door. We heard both of them exchange their nightly gossip before turning in for the night. Then all was quiet. Too quiet. It hurt my ears.

I turned back to Jack, stunned. "Did that really just happen?"

"I-I-I don't kn-n-now," he stammered. I thought his face was green before, but that was nothing compared to now. He raced over to the window and retched noisily. I closed my eyes and shut him out, returning my gaze to Iggy. His wings were still there, but barely. They hung in shreds, tatters. The blood sickeningly clung to what feathers remained and it made me want to retch myself. I almost did, but I forced it back down.

".?" I asked Jack, failing at composing my posture. He wiped his mouth and dropped down beside us. Still trembling, he examined Iggy's wings and injuries.

"His flesh wounds will heal with some time, but the wings...I don't know. I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian."

"Then we need to find a veterinarian, don't we?" I asked as I scrambled under his bed and found the phone book he stashed there in case of an emergency.

Needless to say, this was one Hell of an emergency.

I flipped through the pages, occasionally tearing them, the anger and fear making my fingers quake. I found the nearest location and jumped up, grabbing the keys from the nightstand.

"Let's go," I ordered. For once, Jack didn't argue. He scooped Iggy up as I slowly opened the door a crack, peering out into the darkness. I could hear my mother and father's light snores coming from their bedroom. I nodded to Jack and we tiptoed out the bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door. The blood dripped soundlessly from Iggy's wings, directly onto the carpet. I wondered vaguely how I would explain that one.

We got outside to that car and Jack carefully laid Iggy in the back. I wished we could make things more comfortable for him, but this was all we had. Jack slid into the drivers seat and I jumped into the passenger seat. The car roared to life and we sped away, the engine sounding way too loud for such a quiet night.

"Where to?" Jack asked nervously, the moonlight cascading over his features, the shadows playing across his worried face. "It's way too late. How are we going to find a veterinarian at this hour?"

I took a page of the phone book I had ripped out and tried to read it in the moonlight. "This one had a home phone number. I thought we'd try that first." I hastily took out my cell and dialed, tapping my foot impatiently as it rung...

Once...

Twice...

"Hello, you have reached Dr. Martinez. How may I help you?"

* * *

TWIST!

Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? :D

Well, you like the insane action, and I like the wonderful reviews.

How about a trade?

Edna B.


	12. Chapter Twelve

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids...Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Twelve

Elanore's POV

Dr. Martinez's office smelled like cleaner fluid.

I didn't like it.

After explaining to Dr. Martinez that we had a serious emergency on our hands, she gave us the directions to her clinic, explaining that she would meet us as soon as she was ready. I made sure to keep the, _ahem_, "unusual circumstance" to myself for the time being. She would find out soon enough, and hopefully, she wouldn't call the police or send us to a mental institution.

I am _not_ crazy.

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the silent waiting room, I could not pry my eyes away from the trail of blood on the floor, left by Iggy, the dying bird boy I rescued while I was on my morning jog.

OK, maybe I am a _little_ crazy...

I rested my head against the wall, thankful for the chills. It kept me awake. It's been a long day.

_Too_ long.

Jack shifted beside me, his head in his hands. He shook uncontrollably, his hand continuously running through his disheveled hair. I rested my hand upon his back, attempting to comfort him. My brother and I don't really act like brother and sister. We're not the typical lovey-dovey-family-is-everything type of siblings. We' have more of a mumble-an-occasional-hello-in-the-hallway-and-nowhere-else kind of relationship. It's been that way for years.

But today has changed _everything_.

I saved a dying boy...mutant.

We performed an operation in my living room.

Successfully hid the avian hybrid in Jack's bedroom.

Jack shot someone.

I actually saw the bullets enter the flesh, and believe me, that's an image that sticks with you.

After today, there is no going back.

He stiffened as I made contact, but relaxed, too stunned and in shock to shove me away. The silence of the waiting room rung in my ears. I looked at the door marked "Operating Room" and wished I had x-ray vision. Somewhere behind that door, was Iggy, unconscious and under the knife. My whole body wanted to get up, march through that door and watch, _just watch_ what was going on. I wanted to know if he was OK. I wanted proof. I _needed_ proof.

I've only known Iggy for hours, and for the majority of them, he's either been unconscious or silent, but I still feel like he's a friend, like I've known him for ages. I've never felt this way with anybody before. Normally, if someone tries to talk to me, I growl and put up a front. Who needs friends? All they do is stab you in the back...

But Iggy's so innocent, so pure. I feel like I can really let him in.

I shook my head.

No.

I couldn't let him into my life. It would only lead to heartbreak.

But, it could be worth a try. He could save my heart-

Or he could break it-

He could help me find the real me-

Or he could bury it.

My brow furrowed, the silent argument in my head increasing the pain in my temples. I rubbed them angrily, forcing my brain to shut down, to relish in the silence.

Instead, all I could think of was the look on Dr. Martinez's face as she laid eyes on Iggy. At first she was surprised, but it quickly turned to confusion, and then recognition, and then surprisingly, acceptance. I was too tired to think about it. But crazily, it was like she's already dealt with this. I mentally laughed. Was I actually wondering if Dr. Martinez has ever dealt with human-avian hybrids before?

My lips turned up at the thought.

Jack straightened up beside me. "Hey Ellie," he whispered, his voice ringing in the dead silence.

Wrong choice of words.

Damn, I hope I didn't jinx myself.

"Yeah?"

"What do we do now?" he asked, his hands writhing uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...with Iggy." he said. "Where do new go from here? Does he stay with us? Do we try to find his family?"

"Do you think there's more...like him?" I asked, my tone hopeful and full of wonder.

He shrugged, turning in his seat to watch me. We sat their in silence, pondering.

I smiled. "I got an idea."

…

Jack didn't approve but he's an adult so who care's what he thinks? Besides, Iggy is _my_ responsibility. _I_ found him. _I_ get to choose what we do with him.

We sat up eagerly as Dr. Martinez emerged from the OR, a worried look plastered to her face.

"He'll be fine," she informed us. We breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing in our seats. "But I can't help but wonder, how he came by those unusual injuries." She crossed her arms and at that moment, looked so insanely mother-like that I almost pointed to Jack and said "It's his fault", like I've been training myself to do all these years.

Instead I said, "Jack can explain."

Big difference, right?

He looked at me incredulously. "What happened to him being _your_ responsibility?"

Oops.

I sighed. "Dr. Martinez, it's a very long, complicated story-"

"And I'm listening." She peered down at us and I felt like I was in trouble, receiving a scolding from an adult.

Haha, I was.

I took a deep breath and started from the beginning, making sure to include that we didn't know a single thing about his past, and making sure to exclude the fact that my brother had a gun.

She won't miss the small facts.

When we told her about the ugly mutant...thing that tore Iggy's wings up, her eyes lit up in recognition but she quickly recomposed her posture. I shifted in my seat, suspicious.

She knew something.

And she wasn't telling us.

It was time to turn the tables.

"So," I started. "Dr. Martinez, how were you able to deal with Iggy's injuries? I mean, it's not like you get to perform oversized wing surgeries all the time. I don't think there is a big demand for it these days. So tell me, how did you know what to do?"

She stared at me.

"I'm just curious, " I said innocently.

Her eyes locked with mine, filled with regret. She grabbed a chair from beside her and sat on it, facing us.

"We're in a tough situation," she explained, her eyes darting from mine to Jack's. "We've all been caught up in something that's way bigger than us. I won't lie to you. I have dealt with this before."

_I knew it._

"Her name was Max and she too was...an avian hybrid. She came in with a bullet wound not too long ago. Maybe a couple months. I fixed her up she stayed a day or two and then went on her way. I haven't heard from her since. She said she had...others...that were like her."

Iggy.

"So how much do you know about them?" I asked.

"Years ago, I dabbled in some research about the rare combination of human and avian DNA. I never thought it would actually...work. But when Max turned up on my doorstep, injured, it was like a whole world of answers opened. I went back to my studies and gathered all the information that I could. It's sheer luck that another experiment has shown up on my doorstep."

"Experiment?" Jack asked.

"I had heard rumors of other recombinant life forms, but never believed they were true. Until now."

"Do you think Iggy and Max are related?" I pushed farther.

"There's no way to tell for sure. By blood, heavens no. But they might be in the same flock."

"Flock?" I asked, surprised. "You mean there could be even more of them?"

She nodded. "It's very likely. Normal birds don't travel well alone. The 2% of avian DNA grafted with theirs also contains basic bird instincts. One of which is traveling with a flock."

"Is there any way to get contact this 'Max'?" Jack asked eagerly.

Dr. Martinez shook her head. "It's not like they carry cell phones. There's no way to contact them. I'm sorry."

Jack silently cursed. "So what do you suggest we do with him?"

She looked around, as if to make sure we were completely alone before continuing: "No one can know he's a hybrid. We have to keep that information to ourselves or he might fall into the wrong hands. The most important thing, as of right now, is to make sure his recovery progresses without a problem."

"Once he heals, what do we do then?" I asked.

"Well, that would be up to him."

"What if I already had an idea in mind?"

She raised her eyebrows. "And what is this idea?"

I smiled.

* * *

So incase you are all wondering, this is before Max returns to Dr. Martinez and all the secrets are revealed. When we didn't know that she was Max's mom.

Drop a review of a fav, just because they make me feel so gosh darn good inside :D

Edna B.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids...Until Now_

By: Edna B.

Chapter Thirteen

Elanore's POV

"What?" Iggy asked incredulously. His reddish blonde locks shown manifestly against the blinding white sheets. There was white _everywhere_. The walls, the floor, the bandages. Even Iggy himself. His skin was whiter than a ghost's. Dr. M said it was because of the major blood loss. My gaze focused on the bag of crimson blood hanging over his head, and hoped it would give him some color soon. The monochromatic scheme was _not_ doing well for my nerves.

"You're coming to school with me," I announced, again. "Once you're healed of course."

I could feel Jack and Dr. Martinez's gazes locked on my back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Elanore?" Dr. Martinez asked.

I nodded. "It's something he needs." I thought back to the look on his face when he had to explain his wings to me, and then all over again to Jack. He had looked extremely embarrassed, the corners of his lips dropping slightly. As if he was ashamed.

As if he was a freak.

Let's name the elephant in the room: _Hell yeah he was a freak_.

But since when is being a freak _bad_?

He should be proud to be a mutant, proud of who he is.

He shouldn't have to be afraid of accepting himself.

And what better setting to prove this, than in high school, where _everyone_ craves acceptance and where _everyone_ is a freak?

He needs a taste of normality to realize that being a clone of society is not what it's cracked up to be.

It's time for him to be proud of being a freak.

Because once you accept it, that's when you can accept yourself.

And that is the best feeling in the world.

I shook my head, clearing away all the Oprah thoughts and repeated myself. "It's something he needs."

Iggy attempted to sit up, hissing at the strain. Dr. Martinez guided him back down, slowly, softly. He cleared his throat. "How do _you_ know what _I_ need?"

"I know what people like you need," I argued gingerly.

"People like me?" He asked, getting angry. "Since when do you know 'people like me' and what we need?"

"Iggy, get over yourself," I spat. His sightless eyes opened wide, stunned. "You're not the only outcast in the entire world. I know what it feels like too. I know what you need because I need it too."

He swallowed. "But what does school have to do with anything?"

"It's an opportunity for you to experience normality, and to see that being a freak isn't the end of the world-"

"Oh, so now I'm a freak?" he growled.

"No! The blind boy with wings is not a freak!" I shouted. "Of course you're a freak!"

"Gee! Thanks! I had no idea that I was a _freak_! Thank you _so much_ for telling me!"

"I'm just trying to help you-"

"What? By bringing down my self-confidence? Well, if that was your intent, congratulation-"

"Would you just shut up-"

"_Both of you shut up_!" Jack commanded as he shot out of his chair. I crossed my arms and let out a loud breath, slowly counting to ten, attempting to even my breathing, something I learned in year one of my instruction. Something I should have mastered by now.

But my damn temper always got in the way.

I gave up and plopped down in a chair, sending a killer glare at Iggy, which he would never see. He tried to look angry, but failed miserably. I could see the hurt buried within, the pain.

That might have been the morphine wearing off...but still.

"You two are acting like children!" Jack shouted.

I snorted. "We _are_ children."

"That's no excuse!" he argued, lamely. I chuckled. Iggy cracked a smile.

"Jack, why don't you go lie down. It's been a long night for you," Dr. Martinez said, already throwing clean sheets over the bed next to Iggy's. Jack looked at it longingly, the shadows playing across his face amplifying his exhaustion.

"I'll just sit...for a second." He walked over to the bed, relishing in it's comfort. Two seconds later, he was lying down. Three seconds later, he was out like a light, his gentle snores echoing in the deadly silent room. I returned my gaze to Iggy, who had his arms crossed defiantly, identical to mine.

"I'll let you two talk this out," Dr. Martinez said, drawing the curtain in front of the slumbering Jack, sectioning off the room.

And then Iggy and I were alone.

"So..." I said.

"So..." he repeated, sounding a tad bit less mad.

"I'm sorry I called you a freak." I picked at the dirt under my fingernails, afraid to look him in the eyes.

Hah.

"No, you're right," he admitted reluctantly. "I mean, what else am I? It's not like I can ever be normal."

"But where's the fun in being normal?" I asked. He paused, contemplating. "I mean, what's wrong with being different? With having your own views, your own opinions? Who's to tell us we are wrong when we don't think like the rest of society? Iggy, I know what you need because we're in the same boat here. No, I don't have wings. My DNA is 100% human. But I know what it feels like to be the outcast. I've been playing that role since I started schooling. I know how it feels. I know it hurts." I stared at the floor, disgusted when I felt the hot tears pooling up in my eyes. I furiously tried to blink them away.

"You're right. You're completely right."

Damn right I am...

"But how does going to High School help me?" he asked, sitting up. His eyes screwed up in pain, and I moved to help, but he waved me away, mumbling a small "I don't need your help". I sat back down, a little hurt.

"High School helps because it will help you see that everyone is a freak in their own way. There is no such thing as normal. And I want you to see that. It's a valuable life lesson that I think everyone should learn, everywhere."

"I wouldn't do so well in school. I'm not the brightest bird in the flock." He chuckled.

It was impossible to hide my smile. "I can help you. And I'll bet there will be an abundance of girls that would be more than willing to help you." He raised his eyebrows. "You'll be fine."

"You're forgetting one important detail," he said. "I don't know if you noticed, but _I'm blind_."

I gasped, feigning shock. "No!"

"I know. It's _such_ a shocker," he said, through laughter. His smile faltered. "In new places, it's hard for me to gather my bearings. Especially in extremely populated places. I rely on sound and memorization of location to navigate. Without those, I'm lost. In school's, there's too much sound for me to isolate a location. And it will be new to me. I'll be completely lost."

"I'm sure we could figure something out. Don't worry," I assured him, taking his hand in mine. He smiled, training his eyes somewhere on my forehead. I didn't say anything, attempting to be polite for once.

"Aye aye, Captain!" He saluted. "When do I start?"

I laughed. "As soon as you can sit up without your face turning green."

He scowled, sticking out his tongue.

"You're acting 'like a child,'" I quoted, punching his shoulder.

"Please, I've eaten desert rat cooked on top of an open fire. I am _not_ a child."

Ewww.

"TMI, Iggy. TMI."

* * *

A little appreciation for my readers: Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews and the plethura of favorites and alerts! You guys are great! I'm almost to 100 reviews! Once I hit 100, I plan to write some small one shots that are going to be adorable, and I'm very sure you guys will love them as well.

And if you guys love this story, you'll love my other Iggy fic. I just started it and I'm really excited about the plotline I've created. It's titled "Let's Make a Deal". It's set after Fang. Fang gets kidnapped by Dr. God and tries to make a deal with the flock, Fang for thier cooperation. Of course, that doesn't go down so well. Broken ribs ensue :D So the flock makes a plan: They capture Dr. God's daughter Anya, prepared to make a new trade: Anya for Fang. But Anya is not what they thought. She's "special" too. And when it comes time for the trade, what happens when Iggy refuses to let go of Anya? Iggy/OC. I think you guys will really love it. And it's desperate for some loving reviews!

Edna B.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids..._Until Now

By: Edna B.

Chapter 14

Max's POV

_Don't turn back, Max, _The voice said. _You are more important than him. You need to save the world. _

I growled angrily, kicking a clod of dirt in the distance, automatically shrinking into myself when it caused a loud clanking sound at the end of the cave. I turned around, staring at my flock. Well, what was left of it. They slept soundly, the fire illuminating their exhausted features. Angel was sleeping...well...like an angel. Gazzy tossed and turned, the tear streaks on his face making my eyes water. Fang slept soundly, sitting upright in the corner, barely visible. Nudge sat, staring into the flames, picking at the stone floor.

I walked over and sat by her, relishing in the silence. It had been a long day.

"Why aren't we going back for Iggy?" she asked, a solitary tear slowly sliding down her cheek, paving a maze through the soot and grime.

I snaked my arm around her shoulders. "We _will_ go back for him."

_Liar_, said The Voice.

I know what you're thinking. _Max! How could you? Iggy was your brother! You can't just leave one of the Flock behind! _And believe me, I was thinking the same exact thing. The Voice was pulling me in one direction while my heart was pulling me in another. I knew I should have turned back for Iggy a long time ago. But The Voice had urged me forward. I literally had to carry Gazzy the entire way to the cave. Iggy's separation had us all shaken, but none more than Gazzy, his partner in crime.

I kept seeing it over and over again in my head. Iggy's face was burned into my retina. I could see the terror and confusion in his sightless eyes as the bullet caused his body to jerk slightly.

Goddamn, I hope he was still alive.

_He doesn't matter,_ The Voice cut in. _You know your mission. Stick to it._

_He was my brother, _I argued.

_He's not, and you know it. The both of you are related in no way, shape or form._

_I don't care what you say. Iggy's my brother, and we're going back for him. _

_Too late, _The Voice stated. I closed my eyes, to shocked to even think up a question.

I shook my head. _You're_ _lying_.

_Iggy's dead._

"Are you sure we will go back for him? Do you promise?" Nudge asked, wiping away her tears.

"Of course."

_Liar_. And this time, the voice in my head was my own.

…

Iggy's POV

Why the heck did I ever agree to this?

Elanore shoved a backpack into my hands and I hastily threw it on. She ran around, her footsteps echoing in my ears. I leaned against the door frame to keep my body from shaking.

No...I was not shaking. I was...moving.

"Calm down, Iggy," Elanore said as she swept by, shoving a bagel into my hands. "It's just school."

"Yeah," I said, taking a bite of the bagel. "Just school."

"I'm glaring at you, Ig," she said. In that moment, she reminded me so much of Max. She always used to say _I'm rolling my eyes at you, Ig, _in the same tone and everything. It was then it occurred to me, why am I even still here? Sure, my wings were weeks away from healing, but I still had 2 feet that were perfectly capable of walking.

Elanore grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Her hand was soft and warm. Oh yeah, that was why I was still here.

I have to admit, she got on my last nerves and said things to me that no one else would.

But that's why I liked her. She was like nothing I've ever met before. Granted, my social circle isn't very large, but that doesn't matter. I used to think Max was pigheaded and blunt. Well, Elanore could give Max a run for her money...

Not that Max had any money. We were kind of...homeless.

The wind outside was crisp and sliced at my face like a million tiny relentless knives. We waited, surrounded by an uncomfortable silence, for the bus.

When we had came back home from Dr. Martinez's a couple nights ago, Elanore had introduced me to her parents. I can't believe they bought that crap-faced lie about me being a foreign exchange student. Although, Dr. M did forge some completely persuasive paperwork...

Her parents were suspicious, but Jack explained that I was part of the Doctor's for Doctor's program, which is some idiotic program where doctor's in training go to live with professional doctor's to get some experience. So I had to actually pretend to be interested when Jack rambled on about inverse patella reconstruction and things of the sort. Although it was boring as Hell, I resorted to listening, seeing as how I'm the medic in the Flock. Hey, maybe I can even become and official doctor.

Dr. Iggy. Hm... I like it.

After the awkward explanations and sleeping arrangement plans (I was sleeping on the couch. Yay.) Elanore's parents called the school and I was able to get all my classes scheduled with her. But it was going to be tough going. Elanore was a smart cookie, and in all AP classes. And I was...well...a level under monkey.

Needless to say, Dr. Iggy was going to need a crap-load of tutoring.

Somehow, I didn't think Elanore would mind too much.

The bus pulled up, its engine roaring loudly, hurting my oversensitive ears. I clenched my teeth and walked up the stairs, and straight into Hell.

Literally.

It was stuffy, hot, crowded and loud. Everything I dreaded. Without thinking, I found Elanore's hand and squeezed. Surprisingly, she squeezed back. She led us to the very back and sat me down right next to a window. Because, you know, I just _love_ to watch the scenery go by...

"I don't like this," I whispered in her ear. "Not one bit. I'm itching to stretch out my wings."

"Well, gee. They're kind of all cut up right now, so it would be quite painful," she whispered back. "I don't like the bus either. I'm claustrophobic. If I can deal with it, so can you."

"Claustrophobic?" I asked, repositioning by wings slightly, concealing them ever more as I felt 30 interested pairs of eyes locked on mine.

"You know, when you're uncomfortable in small spaces-"

"I know what it means," I spat. "I'm not a complete moron. I was just surprised that you of all people are claustrophobic."

She paused. "Why can't I be claustrophobic?"

You know those sitcom moments where the husband and wife sit down for a nice dinner, and then the husband accidentally says something that pisses the wife off? And she doesn't get angry, she get's overly nice with a hint of threat in her voice?

Well, that is what I had gotten myself into. And this time, I didn't think there would be a silly joke and sitcom laughter to ease the tension.

"Uh...because you're the toughest girl I know?" I said, trying to feed her ego.

"What makes you think I'm so tough?" she said, the frown audible in her voice.

"Do you not remember practically beating me up in the forest?" I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." She fell silent after that, her fingers lightly drumming against her lap throughout the duration of the entire bus ride.

No applause.

No laughter.

Elanore's POV

"Why can't I be claustrophobic?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. I mean, come on. I'm a human too.

"Uh...because you're the toughest girl I know?" he said, his voice shaking slightly, a nervous laugh breaking the surface. If this was a sitcom moment, he would have been tugging at his collar. If he was wearing one...

"What makes you think I'm so tough?" I'm tired of being the tough girl. Being tough won't get me anywhere in life. Yeah, I can beat people up who annoy me. But what boy in their right mind would want a girl who is tough? I look around me everyday, and see girls with blonde hair and cherry pink lip gloss, wearing skirts and making out with boys in the hallway. Whilst I trudge though them, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and worn converse, mumbling dark curses as people scurry out of my way.

What boy could ever love that?

How could Iggy ever love that?

I shoved that thought away.

"Do you not remember practically beating me up in the forest?" he said, smiling.

"Oh yeah." Well, you know what? That's the old me. From now on, I want to be one of those girls with the cherry lip gloss. I want to make out with boys in the hallway. I want to have blonde hair, and flip it over my shoulder when a boy walks by. I want all the boys to look at me and actually think that I'm worthy enough to ask to homecoming.

And I kinda want Iggy to be that boy...

I'm tired of being tough.

It's time to break down my walls and become...ahem..._girly_.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the little Max tidbit. You've been asking about her for a while, so I thought I would please my readers. I actually had fun writing that part, so you can expect some more Max in the future.

But, I am so going to have fun with the next chapter. Throw in a bunch of highschoolers bullying a blind kid, add a tough girl hopelessly trying to be girly, throw in an unexpected crush that changes everything, and you have an amazing chapter. Tune in for it.

Edna B.

P.S. And sorry I have not updated in a while. I've been busy planning my mother's 50th surprise party. But now that that is over, I have time to write more, so be expecting some chapters throughout the week for all of my stories.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids..._Until Now

By: Edna B.

Chapter 15

Elanore's POV

The overcrowded bus slowed to a screeching halt in front of the school, throwing all the students forward. Iggy mumbled a hurt "ouch" as he rubbed his temple slowly. I made a move to put my hand on his shoulder, something the _girly_ Elanore should be doing, but completely chickened out. Instead, I grabbed my book bag and pushed Iggy forward, into the stream of disgruntled kids.

Oh yeah, Operation Make Elanore Girly was working _great_ so far...

I looked over at Iggy once we carefully stepped off the bus. His face was an open book, as usual. His eyebrows were drawn together, his forehead wrinkled. He looked terrified, nervous and about to vomit.

Oh boy. It was going to be a long day.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand again. A smile jumped to my lips and I was thankful he couldn't see it. I pretended not to care, as if holding his hand was nothing. I just hope he couldn't feel the trembles racing through my body.

We started up the steps leading to the glass double doors, and I could feel the stares and hear the whispered gossip.

"Who is _that_?"

"What is that hunk doing with _her_?"

"_Elanore's_ holding someone's hand?"

"What is up with that?"

I ground my teeth together, holding myself back. I knew that with just one glance, I could send all the bunnies scurrying back to their holes in the ground. But that's the old me. It's time to put the new me in action.

So, I smiled.

But I think that scared them more.

They slowly dispersed, whispering excitedly, but making sure to keep one eye on Iggy and me the entire time. We waltzed into the school, and Iggy tensed up even more. His eyes were open wide, as if he was trying to see his surroundings.

After many more whispers and pointing, I pulled Iggy into my first period class, AP Literature. I quickly introduced him to the teacher, showed him his schedule as proof, and shoved him in the chair next to mine. I glanced around, looking out for Step One in my plan.

And there she was, striding through the door, flipping her long, voluminous blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Brooke!" I called out, shaking slightly. I can't believe I was actually doing this. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She blinked, looking in back of her, as if I was calling another Brooke. She looked back at me, a puzzled expression glued to her flawless face.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"No, the sandwich behind you. Of course you!" Oops. Have to keep my cool. Girly girls don't lose their cool.

Unless they are on the Jersey Shore, of course.

"Oh, well...um...O.K." she stuttered before I pulled her aside.

I can't believe I was doing this. Here's the deal with Brooke. We used to be best friends. I mean, _best friends_. We basically lived together. We were always attached at the hip. We used to make plans to get rich together, and buy a house with 100 puppies and have new husbands every week, blah blah blah, you get the picture. Well, that all changed once we entered high school. Brooke managed to get insanely popular after Tim Smith asked her to homecoming. And you know who asked me? Tommy Dinkins. If the name doesn't give you a clue, get the Hell out of here. So Brooke moved up in the world, becoming homecoming queen and getting her happily ever after with Tim. And as for me? I stayed home on the night of homecoming and bawled my eyes out. After that, I vowed to never let _anything_ hurt me again. So I became Miss Wall of Brick and never let anyone in. Needless to say, Brooke and I drifted apart and never really spoke again. So actually speaking to her face for the first time in years had me quaking in my boots.

Me. Miss Wall of Bricks.

"What do you need?" she asked, trying to gather her bearings and get over the initial shock.

"I need your help," I said, through clenched teeth. The words almost hurt when they spilled from my mouth.

"With what?" she asked eagerly. I sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door.

But of course, her usual posse of big boobed bimbos blocked our way.

"What do you think you're doing, Elanore?" One asked, sneering.

"Is she trying to hurt you, Brooke?"

"Don't worry, I'll get the Principal-"

I shot Brooke a pleading look and shook my head vigorously.

"No!" Brooke shouted. "She's not trying to hurt me. We just need to talk. That's all."

They continued to glare at me and it took everything I had not to glare back. Finally, whilst smacking their cherry flavored gum with their cherry flavored lips, they let us through. I quickly shouted back to Iggy to stay where he was and that I would be right back.

"Do you want to talk in the bathroom?" she asked.

"That would be perfect." We raced through the halls and got many confused looks. Brooke the Beautiful was walking with Elanore the Evil? It certainly was a sight to see.

We entered the bathroom as someone was washing their hands. I quickly grabbed a fistful of paper towels, shoved them in her face, and then shoved her out the door, locking it behind her.

Oops. Thank goodness Iggy didn't see that.

"I need your help." I repeated.

"With what? I'm willing to help." she said, and at that moment, I really missed what we used to have. Over the years, I had grown to hate her. But being alone with her now made me remember all the good times.

"I need to be..._girly_."

She paused. "Girly?"

"Yes," I replied. "You see, there's this boy-"

"Say no more. I get it." She smiled, taking a bag out of her purse. "I've got you covered."

"Brooke, I don't know how to thank you-" I started as she carefully places tubes of makeup on the counter.

"There's no need." she said. "Here. Sit down. Let's start with some makeup, and then we'll fix that hair."

"What about my clothes?" I asked, looking down at my frayed t-shirt, ripped jeans and worn shoes.

"I pack extra, in case of emergencies. We're the same size. Always have been." She smiled, grabbing a tube of...something.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at it as if it were a rat.

"It's just mascara, calm down. It will make your eyelashes fuller and longer. Look up and open your eyes."

She set to work, applying types of makeup that I didn't even know about. Who knew there was a specific pencil for your eyebrows?

"So," she started, attempting to make conversation. "Who is aforementioned boy who you are trying to impress?"

I smiled, feeling like we were best friends again, like we were in 8th grade playing dress up at a slumber party. "His name is Iggy."

"Ooh! That cute boy you were with this morning?"

I blushed. "Yeah..." I mumbled. "But you see...he's kind of blind."

Brooke froze. "So why the makeover?"

"I'm just...I'm tired of being the tough girl. I want to be girly. And to fit the part, don't I have to look it?"

"Not necessarily," she said slowly. "Do you actually want to be girly, or just play the part?"

I opened my mouth to answer but realized that I didn't have one. What _did_ I want? I was tired of being the tough girl. I wanted to be a normal girl, but did I really think I was going to change just like that?

"I don't know," I replied as she ran her hands expertly through my hair.

"You have such beautiful hair," she said through teeth full of bobby pins. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I'm tired of being who I am. I do want to change, but I don't want to lose myself either. Can I be girly and still be tough?"

"You can't be girly _without_ being tough," Brooke said, removing the bobby pins from her mouth and looking me straight in the eye. "Not all girly girls are pushovers. You can be beautiful and likeable and girly and still have the strength that makes you feel protected. A girl with no strength is just a ditz. A real girl has strength and assurance. Guys get bored with girls who constantly need protection. But a girl who has her own always leaves them wanting more."

I blinked. Whoa. I was _not_ expecting that.

"So I can look the part, act the part, but still be myself?" I asked.

"You can make a mixture of the both."

Well that solves that.

"How can I find that balance? I know how to be me, but I don't know how to be...well...you."

She laughed. "Want to come by my house today after school? I could teach you a couple things."

"I would like that," I said, grinning.

She continued fixing my hair, trailing a long, loose french braid down my back and leaving small, golden brown wisps to frame my face. She taught me about makeup and what to apply little of and what to apply a lot of. We talked like old times and giggled and for a moment, the drama of high school and mutant bird kids were forgotten, and I was the old me again.

Finally, the morning bell rang, signaling that we had 2 minutes to get into first period. Brooke shoved clothes into my hands and pushed me into a stall. As I quickly threw on the clothes, she raced around the bathroom, gathering her makeup and hair supplies. I was done the same time she was and without even looking in a mirror, we sped to class, occasionally dropping things and laughing hysterically as we had to run back and pick things up.

We burst into my first period just as the bell rang, and all fell silent.

"Whoa."

"Who's the new girl?" asked a stunned Tim Smith as another boy wolf whistled.

I clenched my teeth.

Oh yes. It was going to be a _long_ day.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Alright, everybody take a seat. Today, we will be reviewing the analytical view point of-"

I smiled to Brooke before taking my seat next to Iggy. His head turned towards me slightly, a confused look plastered to his face.

"I'm back," I whispered, trying to sound as girly as possible.

He sniffed the air. "Elanore?"

"Yes?"

"Is that perfume?"

I tugged at my sleeve, looking up at the colorful ceiling. "Yes."

He paused. "It smells nice."

I smiled and looked down, only to actually realize what I was wearing. I hadn't gotten a chance to see what clothes Brooke had shoved in my arms in the bathroom because the late bell had rung.

But I got a good look now.

_Oh God._

* * *

Sorry for the major lack of Iggy in this chappie. I just really wanted to expand on Elanore's character and decided to have fun with it. Tune in next chapter to see what she's wearing :D

And whilst writing this chapter, I changed the entire plot. I had an idea from the beginning of what I wanted, but now that's all out the window, and I have a whole new plot planned out that I'm hoping you guys will really love. I know I'm very excited for it. But don't worry. It fits in with what has already been uploaded, so you guys have nothing to worry about. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.

The Maximum Ride.

Whoa, that was cheesy. Forget I said that.

Anyways...

Remember, reviews make me very, very happy :D

Edna B.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids..._Until Now

By: Edna B.

Chapter 16

Elanore's POV

Pink.

_Pink_.

I almost gagged as the bright hue burned my irises. I gently fingered the bright rhinestones littered amongst the glitter. Oh my...

I was vaguely aware of the seductive stares around me. I looked over at Brooke, who smiled and held her thumbs up. I smiled back, hoping that our past friendship could be mended. My eyes meandered over the class, occasionally catching some very interested pairs of eyes. Tim Smith kept his hungry eyes on mine. I could practically see his ears twitching and his tail silently sashaying back and forth, like an alley cat spotting a lone mouse, _so hungry. _Everywhere I looked, there was a pair of testosterone filled eyes, watching me with interest. I shrank back in my seat, casting an nervous glance towards Iggy, who looked a little lost, his gaze focused on the ceiling, listening to the lecture with only half interest. I cleared my throat and his head cocked to the left a bit, in my general direction.

"Are you holding up so far?" I whispered, keeping my eyes on the teacher, to make sure we didn't get caught.

"Uh...no."

I smiled and patted his hand. I could feel the pairs of hungry eyes on my body and attempted to pull my skirt down a little, which only resulted in me having to pull it up again, and then it was a nonstop race of fidgeting, pulling up, then down, then up, then down...

"Get into groups of five to discuss the analytical view point of _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_!" the teacher announced, dismounting his stool and returning to his usual spot, next to his laptop. I faintly heard the sounds of _Family Guy_ playing at a low setting.

"Want to be in my group?" A chorus of voices sounded around me. I looked up, and about half the class was in front of me, excluding the big boobed bimbos, of course. I looked over at Iggy, to see his reaction. But his face was blank for once. Nada.

I turned back towards the eager faces and said yes, watching them light up with excitement. In the end, I couldn't be in a group with the entire class, so I settled with Iggy, Brooke, Tim Smith and Justin Hamm, who didn't bother to hide the fact that he was gazing at my entire body. My skin prickled uncomfortably and I scooted closer to Iggy. I gazed around at my group, occasionally catching glimpses of those disgruntled guys who were forced into other groups. Tim Smith's eyes lingered on mine once more and I had to look away first.

"So," I said, attempting to break the awkward silence. "Analytical view point. Go."

Brooke, seeming at home and comfortable, her small hand clutched in Tim's, immediately started speaking. "Well, it's obviously one big metaphor. The insane asylum represents the government, and Nurse Ratched represents the power. McMurphy represents the revolution."

"I agree," I said. "I love how the author created names for certain characters, based on who they are. Like Billy Bibbitt had a stutter, and it's hard to say his name."

"And Martini acted like a drunk," Brooke pointed out.

"Speaking of martini's," Tim cut in. "I'm having a party at my house after homecoming on Saturday. You guys interested in coming?"

"Sure!" I responded. "Iggy and I would love to come! Right, Iggy?"

He nodded his head, a little confused. "Sure...yeah."

I looked back at Tim Smith, who looked displeased. He gazed at me and I understood. Oh, he only wanted me to come. Not Iggy.

"So, the new girl is into parties?" Justin teased, with what I thought was seduction, but just turned into creepiness. I looked around. What new girl? The only new student was Iggy-

Oh.

"I'm not new," I said, surprised.

He looked taken aback. "I've never seen your pretty face around here before."

I snorted. "I've known you since second grade, Justin. Close your mouth before the flies get stuck."

"Elanore?" he blurted.

I laughed at his expression. "In the flesh."

"I-I-I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get this assignment over with, shall we? Now, another big metaphor was-"

"You are so lying." Tim cut in, leaning across the table, so close that I could smell the spearmint gum. It was hot and sticky on my skin.

"No, I'm not. I'm Elanore."

He stared at me skeptically before leaning back in his seat, balancing on one leg.

"It's true," Brooke stated. "It is Elanore."

"What happened to you?" Justin asked, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, what did happen to you?" Iggy asked, amused.

"Dude, are you freakin' blind?" Justin asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Iggy stared ahead blankly, his amused smile slowly fading.

"Liar," Tim snapped, waving a hand in front of Iggy's face. He didn't respond. A sly, cat-like smile spread across Tim's face. A smile I didn't like one bit, because I knew that smile. I knew what it meant.

Trouble.

The rest of class went by without a problem My group didn't talk much after that. Tim made out with Brooke in the open, Justin stared at me, I stared at the ceiling, and Iggy stared at nothing at all. When the bell finally rang, I blew out a sigh of relief. I grabbed Iggy's hand and yanked him out the door.

"What was that all about?" he asked as we wrestled through the hallway.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"They thought you were a new student? I may be blind, but I can still hear, and I can hear when people move. And a lot of bodies were moving towards you. What was Justin talking about, when he said 'what happened to you'?"

"Nothing," I said, trying desperately to sound nonchalant. "Brooke just gave me a little class on makeup and such. No big deal." I clutched his hand tighter as we had to squeeze through the overcrowded hallways. My claustrophobia began to kick in and I frantically searched for an open space to breathe. I spotted a door to the courtyard and raced towards it, holding Iggy closer so as not to lose him. We burst into the open, and I greedily sucked in the fresh air, thankful only to have one body pressed against mine-

Wait, what?"

"Are you wearing a skirt?" Iggy asked, his arm, warm and inviting, pressed against me. I guess when I burst out into the courtyard, he must have stumbled, throwing out a hand to catch himself.

"Uh, yes..." I responded, feeling self-conscious.

"You don't own any skirts," he pointed out.

"Oh, it's Brooke's. Wait...how did you know I didn't own any skirts?"

He blushed. "Jack told me."

I made a mental note to strangle my brother when I got home, but mentally scratched it out once I remembered the gun clasped in his shaking hands.

"So, why are you wearing a skirt?" he asked, the smile audible in his voice.

"None of your business!" I snapped, dropping his hand as if it were made of fire. I immediately regretted it though, as Tim entered the courtyard, flanked by nameless henchmen number one and two. I wanted to grasp Iggy's hand again, but felt weird doing it in front of Tim.

"Hey new girl," he called out. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not new," I said through gritted teeth, trying to put a cap on my sudden flare of anger. "It's me. Elanore. You know, the girl you've been ignoring for the past 10 years of your life? Yeah. That one."

He rolled his eyes coming closer. "Walk with me for a minute."

I looked over at Iggy, his blind eyes open wide. What was that? That thing that just flashed across his features? Was that jealousy?

"Sure," I said, turning back to Tim, who had a sly smile plastered to his face. "I'll be right back Iggy. Stay here."

Tim strode forward, taking my arm, leading me to the other side of the courtyard. The side hidden from view. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I knew he was Brooke's boyfriend, and if anyone saw us together that might ruin the little friendship that we might have. But I thought back to the flash of jealousy on Iggy's face, and turned back to Tim with determination.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, making sure to stare directly into his eyes, even though it sent chills down my spine.

He leaned in, his lips inches from mine. I froze, my eyes refusing to close. But he went past my lips, to me ear, where he whispered a seductive "At the party, my room is on the second floor. Third door to the left. I want to see you there." His lips lingered there, trailing along my ear, my neck. I stood, frozen, horrified.

I thought about Iggy, his face, his innocence. The hot breath on my neck, these fingers running along my arm, there was nothing innocent about it. I felt dirty, used.

I was about to push him off me, when his cell phone beeped. He took a quick look at it, before snapping it shut and shoving it in his pants pocket. My eyes followed his hand, and when I looked back up, he was smiling.

"Be there," he said, gently pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, making sure to leave his fingers there. That action was supposed to be sweet, like in one of those chick flicks. But it just made me want to vomit.

He left, leaving me standing there, looking dumbfounded. Then it all rushed back and I wanted to retch, right then and there. But I held it in. Something about Tim's cat-like eyes sent chills all over my body.

And not the good ones either.

I returned to Iggy, trembling, refusing to meet his eyes. I felt like I had just cheated on him, which was senseless, seeing as how we weren't even a couple.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Nothing," I replied, leaving it at that. I led him back inside, and to our next class, which was Contemporary Issues. I barely paid attention on the way, but something broke me out of my trance.

Laughter.

Snickers.

Giggles.

I looked around to see students laughing and pointing at Iggy, but he didn't notice. My brows furrowed together, trying to piece together what was going on. I tried to shoot them threatening looks, but they didn't work. I wasn't Elanore the Evil anymore, I was Elanore the Elegant, and no one was scared of me. I pulled him into the classroom and sat him in a chair. Only then did I notice the sign on his back.

"Kick me. I'm blind"

Elanore the Elegant vanished into thin air, and Elanore the Evil greedily took her place. Something inside me snapped. I stood rooted to the spot, breathing heavily. I think Iggy asked me a question, but I was already out the door, yanking my hair out of it's elegant up-do. I pushed my sleeves up, my eyes frantically searching for nameless henchmen number one and number two.

I wiped some of my makeup off as I trudged down the hall. Screw being a girly girl.

It's time to kick some ass.

_Now_.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, my faithful readers. I started college, and it's taking up the majority of my time. When I'm not in school, I'm doing homework. When I'm not doing homework, I'm using those precious hours to catch a few hours of sleep. This week, I was intent on writing a chapter for you guys, so I did all my homework between classes and pulled a couple sleepless nights. This is the first free time I've had since school started, and school started in August! Anyways, I worked really hard to get this chapter done, so I really hope you guys like it! Drop a review. I would really appreciate it :D**

**Edna B.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids..._Until Now

By: Edna B.

Chapter 17

Iggy's POV

"What's wrong?" I asked Elanore, but she remained motionless, breathing heavily. I extended my arm, feeling for her warmth, but she was gone. I could feel the cold rush of air she left behind as she fled from the room. I drew my eyebrows together and slowly trailed my fingers along the desks, searching for an open seat.

"Do you need help?" A feminine voice called out. "Finding a seat, I mean." Her voice was small, innocent, and kind. Instead of snapping a rude remark at her, like I normally would, I just nodded.

Her small hand enclosed about my arm, gentle and soft, and directed me to an empty seat. I quietly thanked her, expecting her to leave, but she didn't. I could still feel her standing next to me.

"Uh...my name is Iggy," I said, hoping that we would get through introductions and leave it at that.

"My names Julie. Are you new?"

My mouth went dry. "Yeah."

"I figured," she responded, sitting on the edge of my desk.

"How?" I asked.

"You've got a sign on your back," she said. "Usually all the new students go through it. When I was new, my sign said-"

Her voice faded out, and my whole body went numb. Without my knowledge, my hand flew up and back, clutching the thin sheet of paper taped to my back. It crumpled in my grip.

"What does it say?" I demanded.

"Don't worry about it, Iggy. It's not personal. Everyone goes through-"

"I said, '_what does it say_'?" I asked again, my voice shaking.

She paused. "Kick me. I'm blind."

My eyelids turned red and my blood furiously raced through my veins. This must have been what Elanore saw. This must be why she stormed out of the room.

I abruptly stood up. I don't need her to fight my Goddamn battles for me. Carefully retracing my steps, I made it back into the hallway. I had no trouble finding Elanore. Her voice rang out, reverberating against the walls. I ran to her voice, occasionally stumbling into confused bystanders. The closer I got to Elanore, the more kids there were, the bigger the crowd.

"What is wrong with you jerks?" Elanore screamed, her voice hoarse. "Hey! I'm talking to you two lugheads!"

"What do you want?" One of them asked, obviously annoyed.

"What is your problem!?" she screamed, her footsteps pounding along the linoleum.

"_Our_ problem? _You're_ the one causing a scene for no reason!"

"Oh, there's a reason, alright," she said. "You two know what you did."

"And what are you going to do about it? Tell our mothers?" They laughed. I finally found Elanore, grabbing her hand and shoving her back.

"Ellie won't be doing anything," I ordered. "But _I_ will."

A quiet gasp spread throughout the crowd.

"And what's the little blind boy going to do?" One of them laughed, giving the other a high five.

The corner of my lips turned up, and the crowd got quiet. I pushed my sleeves up to my elbows, hoping I wouldn't get any blood on them.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" Elanore asked, a threatening undertone poisoning her tendency.

She rested her hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. "I'm doing what I need to do."

"Ohhhh! The Blind Boy Wonder is going to teach us a lesson, Joshy! I'm so scared!" I flexed my muscles, enjoying the feeling.

And then I pounced, landing on top of one of them, I didn't care who. All my anger, rage and pent up frustration transferred to my fists as they fell relentlessly on Bafoon Number One's face over and over again. Bafoon Number Two ripped my body away and I stumbled back, but quickly swept back in with a roundhouse kick to his hard as steel jaw. The crowd went nuts, cheering, jeering and giving surprised woops and shouts. I heard Elanore screaming for me to stop, but I didn't listen. I got my arms pinned around one of the lugs and squeezed, bringing him down to the ground. My injuries throbbed and threatened to tear open under his rippling muscles. With my wings in tatters, my balance was a little off, and it was a lot to get used to.

He held me down, but I flipped him, not caring anymore. Not caring about fitting in with these humans. Not caring if they knew what I was. He flew across the crowd, landing in a heap among the bystanders. I turned my attention to the other bafoon. I could sense his uncertainty, his fear, but that quickly washed away as I tauntingly ushered him forward with my finger. He gladly obliged, stampeding towards me with a warriors yell that shook my frame. A split second away from his fist meeting my face, I thrust my body forward, catching him, stopping him dead in his tracks. I lifted him up, and slammed him down, smiling as I felt the vibrations through the floor. The crowd got silent.

"What is going on here!?" A voice in charge yelled.

Uh-oh.

"Way to go, Ig," Elanore mumbled in my ear. "Day one, and the principal is already on your tail."

Dread filled the pit of my stomach, and what was that? Was that a flicker of fear? Please, I've faced hordes of Eraser's and more terrifying things than a public school principal. But I couldn't deny the feeling of foreboding that washed over me as the principal made his way into the clearing. The quiet that surrounded us as he took in the scene stung my ears.

"Someone," he ordered, his voice hoarse. "Better tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

"It was him sir," one of the bafoons said, playing the pity card. I snarled in his direction.

"Young man," the principal started angrily. "You've got to the count of _three_ to tell me what in God's name you think you are doing-"

"It was me, sir," Elanore stated, stepping forward, blocking me from his gaze.

"Elanore, how many times do we have to have this talk?" I could hear the soft sound of his fingers rubbing at his temples. "How many times do I have to pry you off of other students? How many times do I have to talk to your parents about your temper? How many times-"

"No!" I shouted. "It was me. I swear. These two idiots-"

"Watch your mouth young man!" The principal scolded, trying to regain his position of power.

"These two _boys_, sir," I growled. "They stuck a sign on my back."

"We did no such thing!" One of the bafoons cried.

"Josh! Get on that playing field now, and I want to hear nothing of this sort again. Prepare for Friday night." There was a hint of a smile in his voice. My anger deepened. He was not about to let this idiot off the hook because he was a football player!

He turned to me. "And as for you, young man. My office. _Now_."

A rush of "ooooh's" rang out from the crowd. I sighed heavily, dread filling the pit of my stomach, but no regret. Ellie grabbed my arm but I shrugged her off.

"Go back to class," I snapped.

"But-" she started.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me." I breathed before following the principle down the hallway. I immediately regretted it. I could envision the look on her face. Or, at least, what I thought her face would look like. Her long, chestnut hair would frame her delicate face as her sad, emerald eyes stared after me, a look of sorrow and hurt spread across her beautiful features. But I would never know.

Never.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

What Kind of Fairy Tale is This?

_Fairy Tales Have No Blind Mutant Bird Kids..._Until Now

By: Edna B.

Chapter 18

Ellie's POV

I sat there, stunned and hurt, mouth agape, looking like a dying animal. I stared after Iggy, his words still ringing in my ears. He didn't need me?

Fine.

I didn't need him either.

I stormed in the other direction, fury coursing through my veins.

I guess he didn't need me when I found him alone, bleeding and burned in the woods.

I guess he didn't need me when that, _that thing_, tore his wings to shreds in my brother's bedroom.

So now he doesn't need me to save his sorry ass from Mr. Burney, the most unfair school principle I have ever seen.

No, he could handle him all by himself.

Fine.

I muttered angrily as I shoved people out of the way.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Somebody asked.

Seriously?

_Seriously?_

I walked faster, wiping the damn makeup off my face. What did I think I was doing? Trying to be girly for Iggy? Number one, the boy couldn't even see me. Why the hell did it matter what I looked like?

I'm such a god damn idiot. Trying to change for a boy. This is what I get. I should have known.

And the sad thing is, for the first time, in a long time, I was starting to open myself up again. I had been closed for so long, so damn long. But he just slammed that door shut. And now it's locked for good. I learned my lesson.

Welp, back to the old me. I opened my locker too forcefully, grabbed my gym clothes and trudged towards the bathroom.

"Hey," someone called.

"Not now," I growled.

Tim caught up to me just as the bell rang and students rushed into their classrooms.

"Can we talk?" he asked, giving a half-hearted laugh.

"Not now Tim," I sighed, shoving past him, but he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me up against the lockers. The metal bit into my shoulder painfully, but I didn't let it show.

"I had nothing to do with that sign-"

"Sure you didn't-"

"If you would just listen to me-"

"Like I'm going to listen to you! We've been in the same class for 10 damn years and you didn't listen then, and all of a sudden I'm worth listening to. Well guess what! I don't give a da-"

At that moment, his lips came crashing down on mine. They were hard and cold. Unforgiving. Dirty. I tried to push him off but he was stronger. His hands grabbed my arms, pinning me against his body. The claustrophobia set in, along with anger, betrayal, hatred, disgust and about a million other feelings.

"Josh-" I managed to protest. But he took it as a moan of pleasure and pressed harder. I felt the bile rise up in my throat and no matter what I did, I could not push him off. I felt helpless, weak.

"Josh!" Immediately our lips broke apart, and I looked up to see Brooke, carrying a hall pass, tears in her eyes.

"Ellie?" she asked, then her face turned grim. "Ellie. You fu-"

I didn't hear the rest. I barged into the bathroom, locked the door, and retched for a good 5 minutes, tears streaming down my face.

How could he do that to me? _How could he do that to me_?

Believe it or not, but that was my first kiss. My very first. I always imagined it being with my prince charming, holding me tight, his lips pressed softly against mine. I imagined my foot would pop like in the fairy tales and fireworks would go off blah blah blah, you get the point.

I did not, however, imagine it being with Tim. I did not imagine being forced against the locker, that feeling of helplessness, that feeling of disgust. I did not imagine the bruises that would arise on my arms from him clutching me too tightly. I did not imagine me vomiting right afterwards. And I most certainly did not imagine Brooke pounding on the door, shouting every curse word imaginable in my direction.

No, come to think of it, I did not imagine _any_ of that.

Everything was all wrong. I looked like a hobo, my makeup smeared and mixed with tears. My hair was sticking in every direction. My lips were bright red and puffy. I felt disgusting. I rushed over to the sink and stuck my head under the freezing water. I wanted to wash away the kiss, wash away the day, wash away _everything_.

This is what I get, I realized. This is what I deserve for trying to change who I am. Well no more of that. Elanore the Elegant is no more. From now on, Elanore the Evil is here to stay.

And _damn_, is she mad.

I flung the door to the bathroom open, pushing past Brooke and her frantic screams. She grabbed my arm, which was already bruised from her demon boyfriend. I grabbed her hand tightly and she stopped shouting.

"If you ever touch me again, I swear to God, I will break every one of your damn fingers." I snarled, throwing her hand off. "And why don't you tell that to your little boyfriend as well. You need to reel him back in." Tim stood there trying to look innocent, and it was all I had not to break his face.

It would be so pleasurable to see his blood pour out of his nose…

"Ellie, what are you talking about!?" Brooke screamed, shaken. "I saw you kissing him, you dirty little whore!"

"Correction, bozo here decided to force me to-" I stopped. "Forget it. You're not worth my breath." I turned to leave and Brooke decided to call me a name.

A name that made me stop in my tracks.

Swivel around to face her.

And I think I put my hands around her neck…

But I can't remember.

Haha oops.

**Iggy's POV**

I sat there for about 10 minutes, listening to this joke yell at me and scold me like a child.

It was my first day, blah blah blah.

I broke that guys nose, blah blah blah.

Blatant disregard for school policy, blah blah blah

Doesn't he know I could have snapped that bafoon's neck in two? These humans bones are so brittle, I could have broken every bone in their bodies.

But of course he didn't know, just like he didn't know that I was only 98% human. Yeah, that was a huge one. I zoned him out after about 2 minutes and would just occasionally nod and give him the satisfaction. I let my mind wander. What in the world was I doing here? In school? What was I thinking!? I should be finding my family. Who knows where they are? I had to find them. Now. No more messing around. I stood up abruptly.

"Young man, I did not tell you to get up-"

"Screw you," I muttered before finding my way to the door.

"Excuse me!?" He sputtered, dumbfounded.

"You're excused," I said calmly before letting myself out.

It was time to go.

But of course, something always has to pop up. Like a bullet out of nowhere, or a killer eraser. But no, it was something worse.

2 women fighting.

And of course, one of them was definitely Ellie.

What should I do?

I could leave now, save both Ellie and me from the pain of saying goodbye.

But I heard her screaming, heard the anger, and just beneath it, the hurt.

She had been there for me. She gave me help when I needed it most. It took everything I had to accept her help. Something told me, she needs help as well. Not physical help like I needed, but she needs a deeper help. And I hate to admit it, but I think I still need her help too.

Something about the feeling of her hand in mine. There was something about the way her long hair brushing against my skin gave me chills.

No.

No. What am I thinking? She's just a girl. My family is out there right now, they could be in trouble-

I heard Elanore shriek again, and without hesitation I raced in her direction.

Sorry guys, but my flock has to wait. If not, just a bit longer.

I wasn't ready, just yet.


End file.
